The Von Stiltskin Destiny
by dustybook
Summary: The curse is broken and the residents of Storybrooke must begin to pick up the pieces. Regina must answer for her crimes against the people. Belle meets Rumple's son and Henry and Emma are reunited with Henry's father. THIS IS NOT A LACEY STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Broken Pieces

26

 **A/N: This is an AU version of the show starting with season 2 episode 1. I'm sure no one is surprised; this story will focus on Rumbelle. There are certain aspects that exist in the show I'll keep, such as Neal being in New York and him being Henry's father. I'm NOT a fan of the show's precious SwanCaptain, so Hook will be in this story, but he will not be based on the show's pretty boy and there will be no Emma falling for him.**

 **Chapter One: Broken Pieces**

The young woman wondered the streets of the town, shades of purple letting her know that dawn was rising, making it easier for her to find 'Mr. Gold's' shop. That's where the man that released her from the asylum had told to go, but she didn't know any Mr. Gold. If he could protect her though, maybe she could trust him. _"I hope I'm not making a huge mistake and this Mr. Gold isn't going to hold me captive."_ This guy had to be better than being under the care of that horrid nurse Ms. Ratchet. Finally she came to a building with a dangling sign that said 'Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop' in gold lettering.

"Thank god," she said, sighing with relief, maybe this Mr. Gold had a place she could rest her feet, sit down.

Inside she found herself in a quaint little antiquities shop with objects from all over the world. It was dark with only a streak of early morning light streaming through the window. Staring straight ahead, an entry way was blocked by a black curtain and beneath it was a sliver of yellow light.

"That must be where Mr. Gold is," she spoke to herself. She approached the room placing her hands on each side of the curtain pushed them aside

"Hello," the woman said.

There was someone there, a man whose back was turned to her. The shades of grey told her he was bit older, and judging by the suit was well off.

"We're closed," was his gruff response that offered and odd sense of familiarity that she couldn't place and the tone had a rather soothing sound to it.

How could it be when the only people she ever interacted with were nurse Ratchet and the wicked woman with a glint in her eyes that terrified her? She couldn't even recall her own name, yet his Scottish accent reminded her of someone she once knew. The man turned preparing to dismiss her again, but his brow creased and he stared transfixed. His staring unnerved her.

 **~Page Break~**

Belle had died, that's what Regina had told Rumple, and so the woman in front had to be a mere ghost. She couldn't be real, he thought; as he came towards her, his whole body trembling as he walked towards her. If he touched her, his hand would go through her and she would fade away just like all the other apparitions he would see. As he slowly reached out he felt the solid form of her arm in his grasp.

"You're real, you're alive," Rumple exclaimed, not sure what else to say as he felt overwhelming happiness and relief.

Belle frowned in bewilderment. "I was told you would protect me."

"Yes, I'll protect you," he said and his eyes glistened. He pulled her into a hug and held Belle tightly to him afraid she would disappear. She frowned in confusion, not sure how she felt about him hugging her like this when she didn't even know him, but the relief in his eyes told her he cared for her. She must have known him.

"There is somewhere I need to go first. Will you come with me?" He asked.

Rumple didn't want her to be left alone, but he didn't want her to think he was ordering her to come with him so he made sure she was aware he was asking and not telling. This was his second chance with Belle and he wasn't going to mess it up.

"Um, alright," she said, afraid to be by herself in unfamiliar place.

" _Was going with him a stupid idea? Maybe it was a trick, but what other options do I have? I run, even if he doesn't catch me, I wouldn't know where to go, besides, he seems to know me."_

The man was quiet and kept his eyes staring ahead of him, but when he thought she wasn't looking, Belle caught him staring at her. His furrowed brow gave her reason to believe he was trying to understand why she was here or how she was here. She absently fiddled with her locks of hair, wrapping them around her finger trying not to catch herself gazing into those forlorn chestnut brown eyes. If she lingered too long he would see the flush in her cheeks.

"Forgive me, um, Mr. Gold, but I don't understand," she was about to say she didn't know him, but held back.

"I will explain everything soon, but first there's something I have to do," he said as he led her to the edge of the forest.

" _I hope that something doesn't involve holding me hostage."_

They trekked through the forest, her feet already aching from her journey to find Mr. Gold's shop and she desired to rest, sit on a stump or something to rub her feet. Mr. Gold kept moving and walked as if he had a purpose. She was about to speak his name when a jolt of power surged through, a flood memories filled her mind and heart. All her memories of being in Dark Castle, her hatred, her friendship, love she felt for him filled her heart. Her memories of him 'setting her free', meeting her dwarf friend, her adventure with Mulan, and Regina holding her prisoner and taunting her with the heartbreaking thought that Rumple never truly loved her. The way he looked at her and held her in shop told her otherwise, but what if it was just guilt?

"Wait?" She asked, wanting to sit and find out what was going on.

"Don't worry were almost there," he promised, not looking back as he was too focused. The well wasn't that far away.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait," she said, saying his name for the first time in 28 years.

He paused having not heard his true name in years, especially not from the sweet lips of his Belle. His mouth felt dry and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. " _What would she say? Would she run?"_ His hands that lay by his side began to shake as he waited for Belle to speak, or run.

Instead of running she came up to and said words he didn't expect her to say after all this time.

"Rumplestiltskin, wait," she said. She approached with a false confidence, afraid he would reject her again, but it was better to know for sure than to always wonder.

"I love you," she confessed for the second time.

 **~Page Break~**

"I love you too," he said feeling undeniable elation as heard her say the words he didn't think she would still feel.

Tears of happiness filled her eyes as he reciprocated the same feelings, but not sure if he could kiss her—if he could he probably wouldn't feel the desire to stop—Rumple held her instead.

Belle wasn't sure herself if she could kiss him and having him hold her was enough her as she just wanted the comfort of his arms around her. They lingered in each other's embrace afraid to let go and fearing they would wake up and the other would just be an apparition. Unfortunately, it was short lived as Rumple let go of her.

He caressed her cheek and gazing into her blue orbs said, "There will be time for that later. There's something I have to take care and I promise we will talk after."

She nodded following him to the well, this time holding his hand as they walked up the hill that the well was on.

"What is this?" she asked, curiously.

"You'll see," was all he said as they approached the well. Rumple removed the vial he had been looking at when she had entered the shop.

Belle bit her lip as she recognized the vial as containing magic. _"Would magic get between us or am I just being paranoid? It is part of who he is."_

After he poured the liquid into the well, purple smoke came billowing out of it. It climbed over the stone wall that shaped the well, and traveled across the forest grounds into town. With a familiar glint in his eyes, Rumple watched as purple smoke slithered its way through the forest into town.

 **~Page Break~**

Just as they were about to get their happiness Snow and David watched as the smoke came charging at them. To protect his wife, David clung to her, praying that if he held her tight enough that it would be enough to prevent them from getting separated once again.

Both Henry's and Emma's expressions mimicked the other as they watched the smoke.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked, staring in awe at the sight.

"Something not good," Henry replied

Maurice had finally been released from the hospital and was coming through the automatic doors at the same time as the purple smoke came.

Regina had returned to her home walking numbly to Henry's room where she clung to his pillow tears overflowing. They were happy once and she ignored the signs when she started to lose Henry. Even when he made it clear he could only see the Evil Queen, at least Regina had legal rights to Henry and no one believed Henry's story. Now she knew she had lost Henry forever because everyone knew the truth. A tremor of energy of energy shot through and glanced up outside Henry's window. The shocking sight of the rolling smoke gave her hope and a grin emerged on her lips as she approached the window.

 **~Page Break~**

He finally turned his attention on Belle once the smoke cleared. "Belle, you have to tell me what happened to you?"

She could hear the urgency and fear in his tone making her uncertain about actually telling him, knowing how he would react, but also, him having such a passionate reaction made her feel loved and safe.

"I was taken and held captive," she said, her vehemence frightened her.

"By Regina," he growled, "For 28 years you've been here, alive? I can only imagine what that bitch did to you!" His hands shook as he clenched his fists digging his nails into his flesh as imagined the pain he would inflict on Regina once he confronted her.

Seeing the anger in his eyes filled her with mixed emotions. She didn't want him to kill Regina for her, but at the same time she wanted to make that woman pay for torturing her. As much as a part of her wanted to do it herself, she could not cross the line? Could she ask Rumple to? No.

"Rumple, please, I can't deny I would want to see her punished after the hell she put me through, but it's our turn to be happy. To be together, and it's been 28 years and I don't want to wait anymore to be with you," she pleaded as she held his hands and held his gaze. It was selfish of her to ask him, but after 28 years she didn't care and she just wanted him, though a voice in her head whispered _let him kill the bitch!_

"Because of her," he cried, "I won't let this stand!"

"But there are other ways to get revenge without going after her. Let the others worry about Regina for now." She hadn't meant to cry, but the tears came and her voice shook as she asked him. _"Am I asking too much? Expecting too much from him?"_

He sighed, not wanting to make a promise he couldn't keep. "How can you ask me not to go after her, after what she did to you? She needs to answer for her crimes. She did this because her petty desires and not wanting to take blame for her own problems. She needs to learn that. She needs to be held accountable! How can you not want her to be punished? She kept you in imprisoned for twenty-eight years and you're asking me to let this go?!"

I didn't say I didn't want her to be punished and I'm not asking you to let this go," she said hating they were already fighting, "Yes, I want her to be punished, but I'm asking if there is another way. I'm afraid to lose you to the monster within if you try to kill her with or without magic!" She couldn't control the tears or the shudder in her voice as she spoke her deepest fears to him.

Her words were a blow to his heart and softened his desire for revenge. He hated seeing her cry and didn't want her to only see the monster within. Rumple guided her into an embrace, only wanting to hold her and be the one to kiss her tears.

"You won't lose me to the beast within. I'm not going to let the curse consume me again, because my love for you is what keeps me human," he confessed.

Forgetting that he didn't know if the rules were different here, he pressed his lips to Belle's, kissing her with fiery passion that he had wanted to express for a long time.

Belle's toes began to curl and her body felt on sweet fire as he kissed her with such intensity. If they hadn't been in the middle of the forest she might have been tempted to let him take her right then, but she knew she wasn't ready for that. Unlike, the first time she brushed her lips with his, this one held desire and passion that neither could describe.

Rumple had left her breathless as he pulled away. Cupping her cheeks he said, "If you don't want me to hurt her in that way, I won't, but I won't let her get away with it. I'm an attorney in this world, so if the town is willing I can put her on trial."

"That would be fair and just, I think," Belle agreed, pressing herself against his chest enjoying how he caressed her long auburn locks.

They walked out of the woods together, Belle leaning against him, feeling safer than she had in a long time.

"Rumple," she spoke after a moment, "you kissed me?"

"Yes, I did," he said with a twitch of smile of someone who hadn't felt this happy in long time, but feared showing it.

"I thought we couldn't. Before...if we kissed it would take away your magic, do things work differently in this world?" She gazed up at curiously

"From what I gather magic seems to work differently here so a kiss of true love isn't enough…to break a curse, possibly. Not that means true love isn't as powerful, but it might take more than just expressing true love for someone through a kiss." He explained, "This is world where magic doesn't exist and if it's seen then you might be persecuted outside of our town. There are also certain aspects of my curse I don't understand, I admit."

Belle furrowed her brow thoughtfully as she considered his words. _"We can kiss, but he is still cursed. Maybe this time I will take a different approach to helping him. I cannot go about things so hastily."_

"Rumple why do you want to be cursed? I know it gives you magic and that you need them for something, but at what price? You told me magic always comes with a price and this curse seems to be it, but is worth it?" She asked, but regretted when he pulled away.

"Of course it's worth it dearie," he snapped, "I wouldn't have taken it on if it wasn't." Belle winced recalling to her memory the imp who took her away from her father and threw her in the dungeon.

"I didn't mean to offend you I just don't understand. To me this curse seems more like a punishment than a blessing. If you could tell me why I would know not ask such stupid questions." She didn't mean for it to come out so sarcastic, but it did.

Rumple sighed rubbing his face with the hand that didn't hold his cane. "You're right I shouldn't have snapped. You don't know, but you deserve to know."

 **~Page Break~**

Their first destination was the shop and now that Belle was clear headed she could take the time to observe her surroundings. She recognized the two creepy male and female puppets, but she saw a few others she didn't recognize such as an intricately designed music box and a shiny gold lamp inside a glass cabinet. There was a map in another display case, a dagger that was straight pointed with a black hilt, and a crystal ball. On a top shelf there was a children's red rubber ball that she guessed belonged to the son he had mentioned before, and she silently longed for him to share what happened to his son.

Rumple had returned, having promised to get her different clothes, from the backroom with folded clothes in his hands. Those hands fascinated her as they were smooth and delicate like wizard's hands, but they had they were roughened by years of hard labor. The thought of those hands touching her skin, made Belle shiver with delight.

"Are you cold?" He asked, frowning. He wanted to burn the horrendous hospital garment she had been forced to wear.

"A little," she lied not wanting to admit the inappropriate thoughts that she about him. "I'm sure once I change I'll be fine. Thank you for these." She kissed his cheeks disappearing in the backroom to change.

Standing in the back room, Belle found herself face to face with a full length mirror on display and cringed. "Uh, Rumple, this mirror," she began to ask as she peeked her head through the curtains.

"Only reflects," he answered her question before she could even ask it.

Sighing with relief she studied herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were puffy and she had unwelcome circles under her eyes. The bed they gave her in the hospital wasn't the least bit comfortable and she would often curl up so her feet wouldn't press against the cold, hard railing. On top of that, Belle would wake up screaming or crying only having the comfort of the nurse, who would stab her with a needle, during those times when she woke up screaming. The sheets were thin and the blanket was scratchy so keeping warm wasn't an easy task either.

Belle ran her fingers through her hair to untangle the knots in it and 'brush it' some, not that it really helped, but it was a start. Obviously, having spent 28 years locked up in hospital basement Belle wouldn't expect to look decent, but the thought of Rumple seeing her disheveled made her cringe. She wasn't a vain person, but she still wanted to look beautiful for him or at least not like a dirty rodent.

Turning her attention to the bed, she examined the clothes she had laid it earlier, Belle picked them up and unfolded them. It was a dark brown dress with designs stitched into it with a belt that separated the top of the dress with the skirt. The bottom had thrills on it and covered down to her knees. It was much shorter than what she was used to, but not so short that she would feel exposed. On the back of the dress was a device that you pulled down to open up the dress, in the back, to make it easier to put on. Once she had mastered that task, she smiled triumphantly and twirled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Scanning the room, Belle searched for a hairbrush, but none was here. Stepping out from behind the curtain she found Rumple writing notes in a black book.

"Rumple, excuse me, do you by chance have a hairbrush her?" she inquired.

He glanced up and smiled. "You look beautiful. Much better that had ugly hospital gown they had you in," he complimented.

Belle's cheeks turned crimson. "Thank you. I like the dress, but I would like to do something about my hair."

"Unfortunately, a brush isn't something I've collected here, but I probably have something in my powder room at home," he said.

"Oh so I can see where you live," she exclaimed, excited to see what his home looked like. _"Would it be like the Dark Castle? Would he even want me to live with him again? It wouldn't be proper for me to live with him unless we were married or if papa had made an arrangement. Rumple thought I died and maybe that what's my father thinks."_

"Is it far from here?" she asked.

"A little, but we can take my car," he said.

"Car?"

"Um, it's like a carriage without horses," Rumple explained as he lead her outside opening the door so she could go first.

She stared at the horseless machine not sure if she should feel safe or afraid as it was covered with black metal. Rumple opened the door for, but Belle stepped back shaking her head.

"It's alright sweetheart, it's a car and it's a lot safer than carriage. You can lock it so people can't get in," he explained demonstrating.

"It does seem safer than a carriage," she had agree, but approached the machine slowly. He held her hand, helping Belle just like it was a carriage, holding her hand as she stepped inside. The seats had more cushion and were solid black, but unlike The Queen's carriage, she didn't feel a sense of foreboding. Having trouble mastering how to secure the seatbelt, Rumple had to show her how to fit it in the slot. Riding in the car was more relaxing and less bumpy, but maybe that was because the roads were less bumpy and it probably helped Rumple was a good driver.

A few minutes later, Rumple parked the car in front of a salmon colored house and Belle smirked as she recalled how the walls of the Dark Castle had been the same color. He opened the door and offered his hand to help her again. She placed her hand naturally in his warm one gazing admiringly at his salmon colored manor. Walking across the threshold, the house was dark but decorated with warm colors and beautiful antique furniture.

"I love it. It reminds me of you," Belle said smiling warmly.

"That it's old and full of old things?" He muttered leaning on his cane as he stared at the house Regina gave him. It wasn't as big as his castle, none of these places were, but it felt empty and cold, like the Dark Castle after Belle left.

"No, because it's full of mystery and magic. Like a book I always wanted to read and I finally get the chance to uncover its story. Of course, the book has to let me read it." She glanced sideways at him and continued to speak.

"It's so big for one person, though. Then again, you were alone in that huge castle." She frowned at the thought of him being alone in this large house.

"If you want you could live here. It's perfectly acceptable for a man and woman who aren't married yet, to live together, but only if you want to," he added, not sure if she felt comfortable with the idea.

"Actually, I would like that. I wouldn't feel safe living with anyone else, but you," Belle said. "I also don't want to live alone right now."

It was Rumple's turn to blush. "Why don't I show you your room and then I will explain things."

She nodded and followed Rumple upstairs. There were four bedrooms, one being his room, the others being guest rooms. He opened door to one and stepped aside so she could go inside and explore.

There were two windows, on each side. One looking out to the backyard and one was looking out front at the town below. The windows were covered with white satin curtains, there was a wardrobe, a wooden nightstand with a reading lamp, a full length mirror, and in the center of the room was a canopy bed. The sheets were also white, but the blanket on top of was baby blue with gold stitching and matching pillows, and last she noticed the bookshelf.

"There's a library in town where you can get books to fill the shelves with, and it could use someone to run it, in case you were interested," Rumple suggested as he watched Belle stare at the empty bookshelf.

"That would be perfect," she exclaimed, "Who do I speak to about that?"

"You won't have to speak to anyone, the job is yours," Rumple replied.

"But what about my qualifications?" she asked, slightly stunned that it would be that easy. "Even in our world you had to qualify for an apprenticeship."

"Well for the things you don't know I'm sure he's more than willing to teach you," he said, trying to hide the mischievous smile on his lips.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"I more than know him, I'm him," he finally admitted.

She gaped. "You own the library?!"

"I own the town actually, when Regina cast the curse she made me the landlord of the town," he said, realizing too late how that would sound to Belle.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Belle's brow creased into a bewildered expression, "why would she give you ownership of the whole town?"

"I didn't want to have the life I had before I became the Dark One, so I made sure I was the wealthiest citizen in Storybrooke," he admitted, wanting to be completely honest with her. The only person who he ever tried to be completely honest with was Bae, but now he knew he couldn't lose his Belle again, and that meant being honest as possible with her.

"We should talk," he said, "once you get settled in."

"Alright, it shouldn't take me long since I don't have a lot things," she said and he nodded leaving Belle to enjoy her room.

As soon as he was gone Belle headed for bathroom across the hall and searched for a toothbrush and a brush for her hair, going back downstairs without having cleaned herself up a bit more wasn't an option. Ten minutes later she was ready to go downstairs, so they could talk.

 _"What is he going to tell me? I shouldn't expect too much from him."_

Belle found Rumple in kitchen nursing a cup coffee and lightly blowing on it to keep to it cool so as not to burn his tongue. She watched from the kitchen entrance as he puckered his lips and blew air onto the liquid she licked her lips trying not to let herself be distracted by thinking about him kissing her again like he did earlier.

"I would have thought you would be drinking tea," she commented.

"I decided I needed something stronger for this particular conversation," he admitted sipping the drink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please, but make it tea. I tried coffee once, it was too bitter," she said grimacing at the memory.

He chuckled. "Yes, it is a bit bitter at times, but there are certain coffees that have a sweeter flavor. In our old world there weren't many choices to decide from. Either you could get strong coffee or really strong coffee." She remembered how big of a deal it was when her father's kingdom received a delivering of beans to make the coffee and how Maurice became a bit addicted to the stuff as it give him energy to deal with the kingdom's problems.

"Since you need something stronger, should I be worried?" she asked half teasing, half serious.

"It depends on what you think of me after our conversation," he said smiling sardonically. Belle didn't truly see him at his worse, she had only been with him for a year, and she knew only half the things he had done.

He filled up the kettle with water and set the timer on the stove to boil and returned to his mug that sat on the island, while he waited for the water to heat. Belle, not wanting to just stand there waiting pulled up one of the bar stools and sat across from where he was standing. The silence between them was unnerving, but despite both wanting to break it neither spoke, afraid and unsure of what to say.

 _"Why is this so hard?"_ he asked himself.

 _"Maybe I should say something. Maybe he'll talk once we both have our drinks."_ She said to herself trying to ease her concerns.

A piercing whistle finally broke the silence making Belle jump. "It's the kettle," he assured her, "its letting us know your water is ready."

She got up and offered to help.

"I got it," he assured her and she sat back down. She watched where he retrieved the mug and the red box that contained the tea bags so she would know for future reference.

"Which flavor would you like?" Rumple asked lifting the top for her to see the different choices.

"There are flavors?" She asked studying the box of different flavored tea bags.

She picked out strawberry flavor and put the bag into the mug. Once her tea was ready, placing a napkin in front of her, Rumple gave her the cup of tea. Blowing on it Belle took a sip, though it was still hot she enjoyed the flavor.

"Belle, do you remember when you asked me about my son?" he questioned her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"His name is Baelfire and he's here, in this world. When I became the Dark One he didn't like what I had become, I can't really blame him when I don't like the man I have become either," Rumple admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

He took another sip of his coffee. "He went to search for a way to remove my curse. Speaking to the Blue Fairy, she gave him a bean she claimed would take us to land without magic. She said it was the only way and she apparently is a saint." There was bitterness in his tone as he mentioned the Blue Fairy and the last bit was obviously sarcasm. Belle had never met the women, but her own mother hadn't trusted the fairy either.

"I panicked when the bean created the portal. I had no idea where the portal would take us and if we would be safe. I was a coward and let Baelfire fall through the portal. I've been trying to find him ever since, to tell him how sorry I was, but that damned fairy said the only way to get to him was by creating a curse," he explained, "or more like she let it slip."

"The curse Regina cast was the curse you created to get here to find Baelfire." She stated it rather, than asked, knowing it was true. "Why did you have Regina cast it, why didn't you?" she questioned out of curiosity.

"Because the curse required the thing you love most and I couldn't give that. Bae was the reason I needed the curse, and even if you had been in my life at the time I couldn't do it, no matter what people say about me."

A sympathetic smile touched Belle's lips as this answered what she already believed, that Rumple was a man, who had made difficult choices, because he felt he had no other options. She would be lying to herself if Belle said she wouldn't make the same choices, especially if it involved protecting her own child.

He watched her expression carefully, trying to read it, to see if she judged him like everyone else, but the sympathetic smile caught him off guard.

"I'm glad you told me," Belle said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently, "I understand why you did what you did, the choices you made. I'm sorry about what happened and I would like to help find him. If you would like my help, that is."

Her words warmed his heart. "Belle this is my burden to bear. Are you sure you would want to bear it with me?" He asked stroking her hand within his.

"Rumple, your burdens are now mine and I want to help," she said.

Taking her hand he kissed her knuckles affectionately.

"Do you mind if I ask about his mother?" she asked, "Was she gone by then."

"Yes, she was already," he said, the bitterness again in his tone. Though she wanted to know more, she chose not to broach the subject further. Belle jumped again as their peaceful moment was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Rumple heaved an irritated sigh at the unwelcome interruption.

"I'll be back," he said and left her to answer the door.

Opening the door he was greeted by two identical, accusatory scowls. "Ah, a family reunion," Rumple said, smirking.

"Regina says you created the curse that brought us here in the first place," Emma said as her eyes narrowed giving Mr. Gold a warning glare. Her father stood protectively behind his daughter, glaring at Rumple like he was her guard.

"Straight to the point I see," he said, "yes, I gave Regina the curse, but she cast it of her own free."

"Still you played a part in this," Emma accused.

Her father interrupted said, "You should be held accountable too or at least help us protect Regina from the town burning her."

"Why should I," he asked angrily, "as I said, before she chose to cast the curse of her own free will. I may have given her the tools, but she chose to let her petty desires for revenge manipulate her. Granted, I can't deny that I found a kindred spirit in Regina when we first met, but the difference is I know that my mistakes are my fault. Regina likes to blame others or doesn't blame the right people."

"So you'll just let them burn her?" David asked.

"No, but I will offer a more 'honorable' alternative to punishing her," Rumple replied.

Emma raised her brow in suspicion. "Like what?"

"I'm a lawyer, and I would like to see her put on trial for her crimes, and not spared this time, because your wife feels bad for the bitch," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at David, whose cheeks turned bright red.

"You let her go? Did she not do something as bad as casting this curse?" Belle appeared in foyer looking David, not understanding why anyone would have a good reason to give Regina a second chance. She obviously, had taken her second chance for granted, and despite always being taught to forgive she was having a hard time forgiving Regina.

"She, um, tried to poison Snow with an apple, and destroyed our kingdoms in the process." David looked like a child who had just realized everything he had been taught to believe was wrong and cost him more than he was willing to admit.

"I mean at the time I thought she deserved to die, but Snow believed she owed Regina a second chance," David said defensively.

"I was always taught that, yes you should offer second chances and forgiveness, but it has to be earned. The person has to admit their wrong doings. If a person continues to do wrong, which from my perspective seems to be what Regina has chosen, then you might have to make the choice that you don't like, but is necessary," Belle argued, finding this David a bit too arrogant for her tastes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Emma asked, before David could speak again.

"Belle," she replied politely and curtsied out of habit, "You've probably never seen me before, because Regina was the one who kept me locked up in the basement of the hospital." She wrapped her arms around Rumple's waist, indicating they were together.

Emma's eyes shifted between the two as she recalled that Valentine's Day last year when he kidnapped Moe French the florist.

"You're **her,** " Emma exclaimed.

Belle looked at Emma quizzically and returned to looking at Rumple's whose eyes held this subtle look of fear in his chestnut brown ones.

"Belle, excuse me asking this, but did you have problems with you and your father like when you last saw him or ever?" Emma asked.

Belle felt the tension in Rumple's arms as he spoke warningly to Emma, "Ms. Swan, I would rather you not interrogate Belle right now. She's had a trying night."

"It's alright, Rumple. My father and I didn't part well. The first time my father was asking Rumple for assistance in defeating the Ogre's and Rumple's price was me. I wasn't going to let my people suffer," she explained, mouthing sorry to Rumple. He answered with a kiss on top of her head, but she could see in his eyes guilt.

"Yet, you still are with him and by your gestures more than just friends," Emma said.

"If you mean we love each other than yes," she replied, sizing Emma up as if she were rival of hers.

"Uh huh, and the second time?"

"The second time, my father disowned me because he believed me to be tainted. He tried to _cleanse_ me, but I escaped. My feelings about my father are conflicting now and since I've answered your questions Ms. Swan and you know what Rumple intends and I think you should leave," Belle said.

"Alright, but Belle if he hurts you please call my daughter. She's the sheriff," David added proudly.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Belle said and shut the door.

Belle let go of Rumple, her stance a little less timid and more formal. "Rumple, why did she ask about my relationship with my father?"

"So what Regina said about your father is true?" He asked.

"If you mean, did he try 'cleanse my soul' yes, but first answer my question," she ordered.

"Belle, I had thought you killed yourself after your father tried to cleanse you. I hated the man and wanted to punish him," he admitted clenching his fist, but also pleading with Belle not to be angry with him. "Your father tried to steal from me when I took away his business when he couldn't pay his rent. I beat him out of rage. I wanted to kill him believing what I did. I know you can never forgive me for that and am sure that's enough for you to want to leave," he confessed it feeling a weight lift but there was still more.

She was silent for a time, but finally spoke, "He's alive?"

"Yes, he had to be taken to the hospital," Rumple said.

"I would like to see him," she said.

"I can arrange that. I don't know what your father's living situation is, but I'm assuming you'll want to move in with him if he's out of the hospital," he said his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. He didn't want her to and didn't trust the former Lord, but after hearing what he did to Maurice, he knew Belle would rather live with her father then him.

"No, I refuse to live with my father. I love him, but I can't forgive him how he treated me when I returned. I don't like what you did, but I would rather stay with you or at least have my own home to live," she said. "I still wish to see him though."

 **~Page Break~**

Since they had told Belle and Rumple her father had been released the couple hours ago, they were now pulling up to a small one-story house. It was small cozy looking place with a garden surrounding the side walk.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rumple asked.

"It's probably best if you don't. He won't hurt me," she assured him.

Belle, inhaling deeply, stepped out of the car, and with careful steps, walked up to the front porch. Just as she was about to knock the door opened.

"Belle, sweetie," Maurice exclaimed pulling his daughter into an embrace. Belle hugged him awkwardly, but she was tense in her actions. "I'm so glad you're alive sweet! I've been searching for you. I feared the Dark One had captured you again." His tears made her sick and cringe and cast her eyes down.

"He didn't capture me, but I am with him," she said. "He also has a name father, its Rumplestiltskin, in case you forgot.

"You're what? You're with him, what do you mean?" He asked blinking rapidly and his eyes shifted out the window to see Mr. Gold standing beside his black Cadillac.

"He's taking care of me and I'm staying with him," she said

"You're living with that monster?! That monster that held you prisoner and almost beat me to death," Maurice cried in angry protest.

"That monster is a man, named Rumplestiltskin, and he loves me," Belle said defensively.

"The Queen had warned me about him. She said he would put a spell on you, enchant you," Maurice muttered. "She told me she would keep you safe, he must have found you."

"He thought I was dead and didn't even know Regina held me prisoner," Belle exclaimed stepping back from her father. "You were the one that had Regina capture?!"

"Sweetie, when you had run away I had to make sure he wouldn't find you," Maurice reasoned, approaching his daughter.

"So you allowed her to hold me prisoner for 28 years, because you were trying to 'protect me'?" She stepped farther away close to the door. "First you disown me and accuse me of being tainted, that Rumple had raped me, because of course why wouldn't he, and then you have the witch hold me captive!"

"I was trying to protect you," he repeated.

"Stay the hell away from me! If that's your way of protecting me than I would rather live with a 'monster' then with you," she said and turned on her healing leaving before her father could stop her. Tears streaked her face as she walked briskly to the car.

"Sweetheart, what happened, did he hurt you?" Rumple asked frowning.

He voice shook as she spoke, "Only emotionally."

Rumple held out his arms and guided her into an embrace and ran his fingers through her auburn curls. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how important a relationship between a father and a child is." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to go back to the house?"

She nodded. "I want to rest."

 **~Page Break~**

 _Belle wrapped her arms around her body, shaking violently as she lie there feeling empty and lonely. The sound of clanking outside of her cell got her attention and she sat up. A guard came in followed by Regina, who was wearing a long elegant dark purple gown and a black cloak. There was a gleam in her eyes and she held the most terrifying smile on her lips._

 _"You look so pretty," Regina sneered, "it seems your sweet Rumple still hasn't come for you, nor has your father. How heartbreaking?"_

 _Belle glared at the queen. "Go to hell!"_

 _She threw her head back and laughed. "What's the matter? Lost all hope, have you?"_

 _Belle said nothing as tears of anger slid down her cheeks. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I doubt either man will come for you. Rumple doesn't love you if he did he would have come by now. You see, he thinks you work for me, so he won't bother to look for you," Regina said._

 _"He wouldn't believe that," she said._

 _"Really than why did he kick you out of castle?" she questioned._

 _"He was angry, but I know he loves me or it wouldn't have worked," Belle replied looking at the Evil Queen with triumphant in her eyes._

 _"He has to want it to break the curse and he doesn't," she said, "he doesn't want you, he only wants his power. I'm sorry, but I have been business to attend to so I'm leaving you here with Claude."_

 _As Regina walked away she whispered to the guard, "Why don't you have some fun with her, but don't actually go through it. Just give her reason to be afraid." The guard frowned in disappoint that he couldn't really play with her the way he wanted to satisfy his lust._

 _"Don't worry I will give you someone else for later," Regina promised. She shut the door and locked it._

 _The guard approached her licking his lips and grinning maliciously. "Hello, little princess, let's have fun shall we?"_

 _Her eyes widened and she began to quiver. "Stay the hell away from!"_

 _The guard came towards Belle, leered over her pressing himself against her, and she could feel his hot breath on her face._

 _He ran his fingers through her curls and whispered, "You're so pretty. You're such a sweet plump, pure, little creature that I would love to have fun with. No wonder the Dark One took you in."_

 _Her body quaked with fear. "Please stop," she cried in protest._

 _"Please stop," he mocked. "I should just take you now and mark you as mine! I don't even know why the Dark One hadn't taken you already," he said chuckling._

 _He slid his hand up Belle's gown and lightly caressed her thigh, and pressed his mouth on Belle's, forcing his tongue down her throat. She struggled in his grasped and tried to throw the guard off…_

Belle, still half asleep, screamed and her whole body trembled. Rumple hurried into the room as fast as his weak leg would allow and found her thrashing and crying in her sleep. "Belle, Belle SSShhhh," he said, trying to calm her as he sat down on the bed. "It's okay, I'm here, and no one will hurt." Rumple made his promises as crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped thrashing as she heard Rumple's familiar Scottish brogue and felt his arms embrace her. She opened her eyes still crying and clung to him burying her face in his silk nightshirt.


	2. Chapter 2: A Whole New World

**Chapter Two: A Whole New World**

The warmth of the morning sun streaming through her window gave Belle a reason to open her eyes. Her whole body jerked as she rolled over finding Rumple was still there sleeping beside her, but sighing memories of yesterday came to mind. She snuggled closer to him and smiled up at his face while he still slept. Just as she closed her eyes they instantly shot open as she realized this was the first time they had shared a bed and if they were back in there old world, rumors would have spread that they did more than sleep. Was this world like that as well? She gently brushed aside the strand of hair that had fallen front of his eyes and placed a light kiss on his brow. Her sweet lips on his forehead woke Rumple up.

"Good morning," he spoke his lip curling into a warm smile.

"Morning, you do know you stayed with me all night?" She asked.

"I did. Had you wanted me to leave?" He asked opening his eyes feeling hurt that she possibly hadn't wanted him to stay all night.

"No, I mean I didn't want you to leave," she replied, "Having you hold me kept the nightmares at bay. I was just surprised. I remember you told me that you preferred not sharing a bed with anyone."

Rumple's cheeks flushed. "I didn't usually, but you helped me sleep better as well." He kissed her tenderly on the lips guiding her body closer to his. Sighing deeply, she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm guessing we have to get up now," she said.

"Yes, we probably should," he said, chuckling, "Why don't I make you breakfast?"

"You don't have," Belle insisted.

"I ken, but I want to sweetheart," he said.

 **~Page Break~**

While Rumple was downstairs making them breakfast, Belle opened the doors of the wardrobe in her room finding several beautiful dresses, blouses, skirts, and many pairs of shoes. Admiring everything in the wardrobe, Belle couldn't decide what she wanted to wear as everything was appealing, but she finally picked out an olive green dress that was made to look like a material called denim with a skinny brown belt just like with yesterday's outfit. She slipped her feet into some brown flats. She had always hated heels, but was told that it made a woman more attractive to a man, and for a long time she did what her maid servant had suggested. Though, as she grew older, Belle would sneak off to her room to replace her heels with flats. She spun around as she looked herself over in the mirror and feeling satisfied left the room.

Coming downstairs the aroma of eggs, sausage, grits, and toast with butter filled her nostrils, and as if on cue her tummy began to grumble.

"Mmmm, smells good," she said.

"I hope you like it. It's something I tend to cook for myself every morning," he said filling up a plate and offering it to her. "With added additions."

"Thank you and this is very sweet of you," she said.

"After what you've been through and what I put you through, I think you deserve to be spoiled and treated like a queen," he said.

Saying what he put through upset her as she didn't like it when Rumple put the guilt on himself, blaming himself for her pain. She set the plate down on the kitchen table. "Rumple, please promise me you won't blame yourself for what happened to me. I made a choice, several choicest, that weren't the best choicest like trying to break your curse, so I could play hero, but I also don't regret going with that night. I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you and I don't regret that either. You didn't force or make me do those things I did."

"But if I hadn't let my fear or pride gets in the way then Regina wouldn't have known about you or kidnapped you. You were also my prisoner," Rumple argued.

"My father was the one who told Regina that I was there, because he was trying to 'rescue' me. I wasn't always your prisoner," Belle insisted.

"Some would argue that you have Stockholm syndrome," he replied.

She cocked her head to side furrowing her brow at this term she had never heard of and turned on heal. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"You have a library right? I think I saw "one," she replied.

"Uh yes," he said.

"I'm going to look it up," she said.

Rumple cringed having not gotten a dictionary definition of the term, only brief explanations, he was anxious about hearing the dictionary definition to be true.

Rumple lingered in the doorway while Belle searched the shelves found a book on diseases and disorders. She flipped through the pages, everything made easy by being in alphabetical order, and found the word and definition for Stockholm syndrome.

Putting her finger on the page she read the definition precisely. "It says the person is abused, threatened, harassed, or intimidated and if memory serves me right, the worse you did was yell and throw me in the dungeon. I also never defended your cruel actions to me or to anyone, but I won't ask you be something you're not either. I know you're no prince charming or white knight, but that's not what I want. I love you," she said, and put the book back in its slot on the shelf.

"If I recall, you yelled and lectured me on how I should have let the thief, Robin Hood, go," he said smiling lightly as he recalled the memory. "There were few times were you lectured me on my behavior as well."

"See, I don't defend you for your behavior," Belle said approaching him and wrapping her arms around him. "I also chose to go with you for my family. I wasn't kidnapped." She laid her head against his chest sighing contentedly as he held her tightly still not believing she was here in his arms. He kept thinking he was going to wake up any minute alone in his bed with her still dead.

"Now, I want to try this wonderful breakfast you made before it gets cold," she said. With his arm still around her, Rumple led Belle into the kitchen and pulled out her chair. "Why thank you sir," she said.

As soon Belle took her first bite she savored the taste of each of food item, enjoying all the flavors, because the food at the asylum was dry and bland. There was a variety of spices and veggies mixed in the eggs and it created a burst a flavor inside mouth. After that first bite, she began to shovel it down as if she hadn't eaten a good meal in days.

"Slow down sweetheart," he chuckled, but frowned when she almost choked.

"I'm sorry," she said still coughing, "it's just my stomach feels like it has eaten in a week. The food they gave us tasted rancid." She grimaced recalling the taste that would linger in her mouth for hours.

"Well I don't know how good of a cook I am, but I do hope this tastes better," he said.

"So far it does, but I'm not surprised," she replied, "I remembered tasting some of your cooking once before."

In comfortable silence the couple ate their breakfast together, but Rumple kept glancing at Belle concerned at how she was doing. He wondered if having nightmares was a regular thing for her having recalled having nightmares himself after he came back from the Ogre Wars. How could she be okay after being held prisoner and captured by Regina and then finding out her father had something to do with it?

"So what are going to do today? Will you show me around town?" She asked wiping her mouth with her napkin. As she waited for his answer, Belle put her plate and started to rinse her plate.

"We can do that if you want," he agreed, "and I'll show you the library."

"Oh good, I look forward to it," she said, kissing him on the lips and she hurried upstairs to brush her teeth.

Rumple took care of his dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then went upstairs to get ready for the day as well.

 **~Page Break~**

They day after the curse was broken the sun had emerged which seemed fitting as it reflected the moods of everyone in Storybrooke with the exception of certain people, mainly Regina, who now sat in cell, being forced to discuss the case against her with the former King George. He was the only other lawyer, besides Rumple, in this damned town who would alley himself with her, and she guessed it was only an excuse for George for whatever plan he had for himself. He was no different than herself and Rumple, and always considered the benefits to him when had to choose who to ally with.

"It's good to see you again Regina," George greeted formerly, but with a sly sneer that made Regina roll her eyes.

Damn Rumple for turning his back on her when she needed him most, and why the hell would he refuse to help when he his hands weren't clean either. The town would go after him as well, even if he won the case against her, but why was there a case in the first place. She had made him the wealthiest citizen in town as he requested, so what was his motive for not helping her?

George had borrowed Emma's chair and sat down across from Regina outside of her cell. "Let us discuss the allegations against shall we?" Spencer spoke, flipping open a vanilla folder and looking over a piece of paper with the list of allegations against her.

"I don't care about any list," Regina snapped, "I just want to know why Gold won't defend, but will prosecute me! I gave him ownership of this damned town, if anything he owes me!"

George folded his arms on the desk. "From what I gather from Miss Swan and David is it has nothing to do with the curse, but with a more personal matter."

Regina arched her brow. "Personal?"

"Yes, you're imprisoning of a female companion of his," he replied.

"What female companion—damn it! Jefferson," she muttered.

"Ah, I see it's all becoming clear now Ms. Mills," he said.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "I should have used her when I had the chance. You realize we have no chance in hell winning this case against Gold."

"Well it's too late for that now. You got yourself into this mess with the sorcerer and on top of that you have upset a lot of people, so I suggest you accept that and let me do my job Ms. Mills. I also suggest you don't provoke or interact with Mr. Gold and his companion until the trial," Spencer said.

"He was the one who gave me this damned curse and if the bitch had just done what she was told and broken his curse right then and there I wouldn't have had to capture her and used her as leverage," Regina snapped.

"I would be careful Ms. Mills, because I doubt that defense would work in a court room," he reminded her warningly, "Now, instead of discussing what you wanted to happen I suggest we discuss defensive strategies instead."

 **~Page Break~**

Belle stared, her eyes sparkling with excitement and eagerness to explore the town, as they passed through passing by the shops. She kept running up to shop windows staring all items on display with curiosity and amazement. Some things she recognized like food and toys, but there also unfamiliar things such as computers, simpler styled clothing, and the different recreational items such as a bikes and sporting equipment. She dragged him over to a pet shop where four beagles resided in the window. Two of them were running back and forth in small space chasing each other and one another was sitting on his hind legs wagging his tail while his tongue lulled outside his mouth. He jumped up and pressed his paws against the glass and stared at Belle and Rumple looking as if he were smiling. The other two had choose to pause their activity and their heads cocked at the same time and mimicked there brother's action, but the one that got her attention was a smaller puppy sitting in corner. She wasn't sure, but the puppy seemed to be shaking and looked sad.

"Do you mind if we go in? I think these little guys could use attention," she said, looking at Rumple.

"Of course, but I think they could do with a bit more than attention," said Rumple as he pushed open the door for Belle. A bell jingled above as they walked in to the little shop. An elderly woman with white hair was sitting at cashier desk.

"Welcome to Peep's Pet store," she greeted with a thick southern drawl.

Belle smiled. "Thank you. I was wondering if we could hold some of your puppies in the window display."

"Of course you can darling," she said, "Sally can you come on out here and help me with the beagles in the window?" Bo, the elderly woman at the cash register returned her attention to her customers, recognizing Mr. Gold as one of them, and smiled. "They could probably use the chance to stretch their tiny paws." Taking the keys off her belt she unlocked the display. "Which one would like to hold?" She asked.

"Can I see the one in the corner," Belle said pointing to the puppy.

Bo nodded. "Would you like to hold one, Mr. Gold?"

"Sure," he said shrugging and she handed a puppy after handing Belle the one she had asked for.

Bo loved it when people wanted to hold the animals and play with them as it either meant they would take one home or at least give them someone to play with for a while. It broke her heart seeing animals being left and not taken home by someone, though; she understood why they wouldn't always be able to, because taking care of an animal was a lot of responsibility for both a child and an adult.

Both puppies squirmed in the hands of the person holding them and the one that Belle had was smothering her with kisses. She couldn't stop smiling and wanted to ask Rumple if they could take the little one home, but she didn't know how he would feel about it. He did seem to be getting along quite nicely with the other puppy as it ravished his face with kisses.

Another girl came bounding out with her blond curls bouncing. "Yes gran," she said impatiently.

"Sally, why don't you take these other two out for a walk," Bo said to girl, who rolled her eyes. Sally hated working at the pet store with her grandmother, but in this world this was the only way she could make money.

"Thank you sweetie," Bo called to her granddaughter. "Did you two see what happened with Mayor Mills? There was a lynch mob at her house," Bo said, to Rumple and Belle conversationally, "Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard showed up just in time though, unfortunately."

Rumple smirked as heard the bitterness in the older woman's tone. "We weren't able to see it dearie, but I wish we had."

"Well it was quite the display. I saw them running passed and would have joined the lynch mob, but it was too much having all my memories coming back. I had a headache and these old legs are not as strong as they use to be," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried magic to heal your bones?" Rumple suggested, "Maybe I can heal your leg?"

"Sorry if I offend you, but you can do that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'm used to it dearie, but yes I have healing abilities."

"I would appreciate it, but it wouldn't be fair as having old bones is part of life," she said giving Rumple a reassuring smile. "Thank you though."

Rumple nodded and looked at Belle as she giggled while the beagle continued to lick her face. He liked seeing her smile after what she had been through and looking down into the shining black eyes staring up at him. The puppy barked and cocked his head to the side.

"He seems to like you, Rumple," Belle said.

He nodded. "And she likes you. How much are two of these little guys?" Rumple asked. Bo. Belle gasped excitedly when she realized he was going to buy them for her.

Bo gave him the price and offered supplies for free, and five minutes later they were walking out with the two puppies, a boy and a girl.

"I can't believe you bought them," Belle exclaimed.

"Well I saw how happy they made you, and they looked like they could use a home," he said shrugging.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. We will have to pick out names for them." She held the little girl who was licking her face, and Rumple had the boy on leash. He was sniffing the ground vigorously and enthusiastically, and when he spotted a bird, the beagle started barking at the bird, dragging Rumple along. Rumple dug his heals into the pavement, but his new four legged friend was pretty determined.

Belle ran after them trying to catch up and not drop the girl puppy, and bumped into someone as she ran passed. "Oh sorry, excuse me."

"Slow down Miss. Are you okay," the person asked.

"Yeah I'm just trying to catch uh…I actually don't know what he would be to me except, Rumple," Belle admitted as she realized she didn't work for Rumple anymore. Were they courting?

The man chuckled. He was about her height with slightly curly ginger hair and he had pretty, kind blue eyes that made her feel comfortable, unlike when she met Regina.

"I take it you're a friend of Rumplestiltskin's?" He asked.

"Um yes, I'm Belle," Belle replied introducing herself.

"Archie Hopper, in this world, but in the other it was Jiminy," Archie said smiling, "I take it that was Rumplestiltskin being dragged by the puppy?"

Belle nodded.

"I don't think you have to worry about him getting hurt, because the puppy wouldn't be strong enough, but if you need any help I have a dog myself," Archie said offering his assistance. He let the female beagle sniff and lick his fingers before he gently pet her.

"Thank you so much. Well I better go, it was nice to meet you Archie, and I hope to see you around town," she said waving goodbye and hurrying to catch up to Rumple.

Belle found Rumple watching the boy beagle as he barked at the bird that flown up in a tree. "Rumple, are you okay?"

He nodded looking at her. "He was just doing was dogs and he's not the strong."

"Rumple, what are we?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feeling nervous.

"I mean, I don't know what we are to each other in this world," she said.

"Well, in this world the term, I believe is, were boyfriend and girlfriend," he said. "If that's what you want."

"If it's the same thing as courting than yes," she said taking his free hand, gently squeezing it.

"C'mon boy, ye're never going to get that bird," Rumple said scooping up the puppy.

"What are we going to call these little ones?" Belle asked.

Rumple's brow creased as he contemplated the question. "Well I will have to think about that one. Why don't we drop off the supplies and I can give you more of a tour of town."

 **~Page Break~**

After dropping off the free supplies Mrs. Peep gave them to start with, Rumple returned to escorting Belle around Storybrooke. Not wanting to leave their new puppies, they put them both on leashes and the couple had five minutes so the dogs could either just sniff or pee. Belle held the female puppy's leash securely in her hand as stared wide eyed at everything around her with fascination and giddiness.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to an electronic shop.

"It's a shop for devices that creates energy for music, images, heating, and other things that need energy," Rumple explained.

"So it's like magic?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll show you," he offered.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry so maybe later," Belle admitted.

"I know the perfect place, but I don't think we can bring these two in," he said nodding to the two puppies.

 **~Page Break~**

The diner wasn't getting much business today since the curse had been broken, and people were still struggling with the idea that they had been trapped in this world with no memories of who they truly were. Some chose to get back to their lives here since they couldn't strike the witch that cursed them in first place and Ruby and her grandmother had been part of that group of people.

Mr. Gold rarely came into the diner during the curse, except to collect the rent, but imagine Ruby's surprise when he walked into the diner.

"You're still coming to collect rent?" Ruby questioned, raising her brow.

"No, I've to come for lunch dearie," he said.

"Um, okay," she said shrugging, "What would like?"

"Actually Dearie, I'm not sure. I have a new houseguest and she hasn't been able to try any of the food here yet," Rumple said.

Ruby narrowed her brows in suspicion.

"Don't worry she's not prisoner," Rumple said, rolling his eyes. "If you want proof you can see her standing outside." Rumple gestured out the window to where Belle was waiting holding both puppies by the leash.

"I don't want to keep her waiting, so what do you recommend?"

"Well the burgers are pretty good," Ruby replied, after glancing out the window seeing a pretty brunette with two dogs. She was still uncertain and planned on introducing herself once she got their order taken care of.

"Fine, I'll take two cheese burgers," he said, as he turned to stare out the window.

Ruby came out with a bag for him. "Thank you dearie and how much is it?" Gold asked.

"I would like to meet your new friend," she said, and without waiting for his response Ruby brushed passed Mr. Gold, ignoring his glare.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Gold's friend," Ruby said, tapping Belle on the shoulder.

"Oh hi, yes, I'm Belle. I'm his girlfriend," she said, happily liking the sound of the term, but also thinking it didn't cover how she felt. The two beagles immediately jumped up on Ruby, their tongues lulling and barking excitedly at her. Ruby got down on the ground and pets them both giving them great pleasure.

This woman that approached had long, dark brown hair that flowed down her back with streaks of red. Belle had never seen a woman with streaks of such an exotic color in her hair, let alone a woman with such revealing garments, unless she was a whore, but Belle's mother had always told her never to judge anyone by their clothing. Those dressed in the finest could be the most wicked person, and those who were considered ugly could have the purest heart.

"His girlfriend?" Ruby questioned, as the boy puppy started sniffing her leg.

"Does that surprise?" Rumple asked, crossing his arms over his chest and accepted the leash from Belle.

Ruby blushed but glared at Mr. Gold. "So she's not a prisoner?"

"Excuse me, I was never his prisoner! I was his caretaker, not a prisoner," Belle said defensively.

"Forgive me, but I know Rumplestiltskin and he's dangerous," she warned.

"You seem like a nice person and I hope we can be friends, but I think I know Rumple better than you think. I am well aware of his reputation and what cruel things he has done to people, but I have seen worse, like Regina. I have also seen Rumple at his best, but to be fair you probably haven't gotten a chance to see his best," Belle said defensively but politely.

While she did Rumple's cheeks were turning crimson as the only person who ever defended him so passionately was his son, before Bae hadn't given up hope, and it overwhelmed him. He didn't deserve it.

Ruby didn't know how to respond as she wasn't used to people defending this man, and wasn't sure maybe Rumplestiltskin used magic on here, if he had something on this woman, or if she truly believed her words. Possibly she had seen a different side to Mr. Gold that the others hadn't, but Ruby was still debating.

Just as they were about to leave the couple came face to face with the Albert Spencer formerly known as King George in their old land. Belle had met King George when she was 10, and her parents were discussing a peace treaty between the two kingdoms. Belle was frightened by the king and found both him and his son to be arrogant bastards. She had encountered James yesterday, but James acted as if he didn't know Belle, which was bewildering, but his father obviously recognized her.

George was a tall, a well-built man with thinning white hair, and held himself pompously. "Mr. Gold, just the man I was looking for. I was just speaking with my client and I would like to discuss the case with you."

The two puppies growled at Albert Spencer, though it didn't sound as threatening as the puppies intended, and if they weren't interacting with this particular man, who terrified Belle, and then it would have been amusing.

"Yes, why don't we schedule an appointment for later this week," Rumple suggested speaking formerly. The two stared at each other, the tension growing, as if sizing up the enemy and trying to figure out their opponent's weakness.

"How about next Thursday at noon," Rumple suggested.

The two shook hands as they agreed on the time and date they would meet to discuss the case: Regina verses the people of Storybrooke.

Belle sighed with relief once King George was gone. "I never liked that man," Belle said, her whole body shivered.

"I take it you've met him?" Rumple questioned, squeezing Belle's hand.

She nodded. "Our kingdoms have formed treaties together, but my parents only allied with his kingdom for political purposes. My mother didn't like him either."

"I promise you won't have to deal with him," Rumple said, turning to face her. He rubbed her arms and kissed her brow.

She smiled. "I wish you could guarantee that, but right now I'm sure I'll have to deal with him again."


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for Battle

12

 **Chapter Three: Preparing for Battle**

The pirate pushed opened the large wooden door that lead into the throne room, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor of the chamber as he entered the room with a sneer on his lips. His red coat flapped against his trousers as he approached the throne, studying the woman that sat the on the golden chair in her elegant red and silver gown.

She caressed the arms of the chair. "This would have been my throne if that tart, Ava, hadn't stolen it from me all those years ago. I was fortunate enough to have my daughter take back what should have been mine, the throne. That fool Leopold didn't recognize me thanks to this." The woman known as Cora clutched the violet colored medallion she wore around her neck.

Standing up, Cora's feet almost glided across the floor, her gown swishing as she moved. Digging her nails into her palms, drawing a sliver of blood, she growled, "But that backfired as well, thanks to my dear Rumple."

"How are we to get to these people you desperately want to punish, your highness?" The pirate questioned, a mocking edge to his tone.

"All in good time, Captain," she said, smiling as she leaned back enjoying the views of the remains of the throne room.

 **~Page Break~**

Rumple inserted the key into the lock of the building, but before he let her walk in Rumple stood at the front of the entrance.

"This place you're about to enter will take you on the grandest adventures of your life without ever having to leave the room, unless you want to. My lady, I give you the Storybrooke Library," he presented with a familiar flourish and bow as he stepped aside.

Belle giggled and walked passed him entering the library. She stood in the middle of the darkened room her eyes alight in awe as she stared at the surrounding shelves of the books before her. She had to shield and squinted her eyes when Rumple flicked on a switch, lighting the room.

"How do those work?" Belle inquired, turning to look at Rumple, and pointed to the light switch. She could see floating spots that distracted her sight.

"The lights? They work the same as those electronics I told you about with a charge of electricity to give them," he explained, coming up to her.

"I would like to see it for myself at some point," she said, turning back to the shelves. Reaching for him to take her hand so they could walk together, Belle began to explore the many shelves of books. Her eyes glowed with inspired wonderment removing various books from the slots reading the titles and summaries of each book she picked up.

"I can have this?" She asked excitement in her tone.

"If you like," he replied.

She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him enthusiastically. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

"Yes," she said grinning, "I would like it very much. Thank you. What would you have done with otherwise if..." Belle couldn't finish the sentence as she couldn't even begin to bear the thought of the library being neglected or given to some who could care less.

He shrugged. "It would have probably just sat here," he admitted.

The thought made Belle frown. "I couldn't imagine doing that. It would break my heart to see it wasted like that."

"I wouldn't know who would appreciate it the way you would, maybe Snow White. She's a teacher at the Elementary school here. Now that I think about it, we'll probably have to start to consider a school for when the children grow older," Rumple answered, wrapping his arms around Belle's waist.

Belle cocked her head to the side. "The children wouldn't be educated in the same place?"

"No, in this world as they grow from being children they attend different schools for higher learning," he explained.

Belle returned her attention to the books. She came across a blue velvet covered book with gold embossed writing.

"Beauty and the Beast?" she read. "By Marie LePrince de Beaumont, is that?"

"Yes, actually, but it's a much less complicated version," he admitted, "I have read it."

"Is it close to truth?" she asked, arching her brow.

"Not entirely. For one thing, I don't have that much hair," Rumple said, making Belle laugh.

"Also in this story, your father is a merchant, you have two greedy sisters, the beast is actually a prince, and whole story centers on them eating dinner together while he proposes marriage," Rumple added.

"Oh it's definitely not our story, because unlike the beast in this story, you were playing hard to get," she teased.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "She did eventually say yes when she found out her leaving him killed him and true love broke the spell turning him into a handsome prince."

"I would never want a prince. I've met the princes in our world and they're incredibly arrogant and vain. They don't have to work hard, because they have servants who do things for them, and they take for granted the hard work that comes with running a kingdom. My mother and father always believed that doing something for yourself makes it mean more and worth more. I also found many of them to be more into their physical appearance than passing laws and if a man tries to be prettier than me that

 **~Page Break~**

Rumple massaged his temples having finished another long conversation with another one of the town's folks trying to convince them to testify. It seemed people had mixed feelings about testifying against Regina, even though they hated her, but after some persuading Rumple was able to convince a few of them.

He glanced up at the sound of knocking. "Come in," he called his voice sounding tired.

"I thought I would bring you something to eat," Belle said as she came in carrying a tray with a sandwich, being the easiest thing for her to make, and placed it on desk.

"Thank you sweetheart," he replied nodding.

"Do you mind me asking, what you're doing?" she inquired.

"Just calling a few people to see if they'll testify against Regina," Rumple replied.

"I'm guessing I'll have to go up there as well," she said, fiddling with her fingers as she looked down at them.

Rumple took her hands in his lightly caressing them. "Belle, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I should, because I'm the one who suggested a different way to punish her. In way I'm the one punishing her and if I don't go up there it will give her power over me. I'm just nervous, I've never done anything like this before, and I'm terrified she'll come after me," Belle admitted, with a mixture of sheer determination and fear in her tone.

Rumple guided Belle towards him so she was sitting on his strong knee and held her hands within his fingers and kissed her knuckles. "I swear to you she won't come anywhere near you and neither will her magic, not if I have anything to say about it."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said.

He drew her in, kissing her softly on the lips, but having not been able to know what it would feel like to kiss her sweet lips again made his desire grow. The kiss became more passionate as if her kiss alone would fill his lungs with air, but what surprised was how she responded with the same fervor.

The kiss had been sweet and tender, but as it deepened, Belle's heart fluttered and she responded with just as much desire. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through his silky russet strands, but just as a part of her fantasized about him taking her, not that she would really want him to, he pulled away.

His breath coming out in rasps he said, "Forgive me, I got a little carried away, but we should probably stop."

"Um….yes….right," she muttered, still a little breathless herself. She reluctantly eased off of him, letting her hand linger within his before departing.

In a few days Rumple would meet with the opposing counsel and discuss the case, but Belle didn't trust the former king, and worried for Rumple's sake as well hers. She wouldn't be surprised if King George found a way to manipulate things and bribe people to win the case.

 **~Page Break~**

The rest of the week, Rumple continued making phone calls to try to get people to testify against Regina, but Spencer had gotten to most of the town already, probably with threats. He was able to get a few key witnesses though, such as the Charming's; although, Mary Margaret was a concerned about testifying against Regina. He also got Emma, and Dr. Hopper, but there were two particular witnesses that were debatable: Belle and Henry. Rumple didn't like putting either one of them on the stand, but he might not have a choice.

Putting Henry in middle when he was just a boy caught between wasn't fair, and he doubted Henry could truly testify against the woman who raised him for ten years. He knew from experience the emotional impact a parent could have on a child, even if they weren't the best parent in the world. Regina was also the perfect example of that.

Rumple stared at flames as they danced wildly in the grate and took a sip of his scotch. Putting Henry wasn't fair to the boy, but he doubted Spencer wouldn't waste any time at doing it, taking advantage of the boy's conflicting emotions.

Belle was another matter entirely, because he knew Belle wanted to see pay Regina for keeping her prisoner for all that time, but his sweet Belle was terrified of the witch too. He knew most of Belle's nightmares had to do with the torture Regina had put her through, and she would wake up screaming, clinging to him, as they were still sharing a bed every night. He hated seeing her like that, but at least he could comfort. He wanted to do more though than just take Regina to court, but Belle had a point, that he would get more satisfaction with a much slower punishment, such as seeing her humiliated in front of everyone.

With all this preparing for court he was forced to rely on Belle's new acquaintance with Ruby to keep her company. Belle had told him she was fine staying at the house reading a book, but he wanted her to get some fresh air and experience of what the town had to offer. The dogs also needed to be taken for walks, and the she-wolf was the only person who expressed interest in being friends with Belle, probably to keep an eye her in case he hurt Belle.

While the two ate lunch at one of the tables in the library, Ruby asked, "How did you two meet anyway, just curious?"

"That's a long story," Belle replied, taking a sip of her iced tea. She had come to enjoy the sweet taste of the cold tea.

Ruby bit into one of her ketchup coated fries. "Well we got time, and it's gotta be an interesting story."

Belle raised her brow, but Ruby put her hand up. "Don't worry I will reserve judgement."

Belle sighed. "Alright, well, as I'm sure you guessed, it started with my father making a desperate deal. The Ogre's were destroying our villages and even Gaston's troops helping us weren't enough to destroy the Ogre army, so I suggested we summon Rumple."

"It was your idea?"

"Yep, I had heard how he had done once before and as crazy as it was considered I didn't see any other option," Belle said, with a shrug, "I hated seeing my homeland destroyed."

"I don't know if I would have been brave enough to suggest it, so you have my admiration," Ruby said, making Belle's cheeks turn a bright red.

"Thank you, but all I did was suggesting it to my father and the council," Belle said.

"Yes, but I'm sure people thought you were crazy for suggesting it," Ruby pointed and Belle nodded. "I take it your dad and this Gaston didn't think it was a good idea."

"It took some convincing, but we sent a messenger requesting his services with a promise of gold," Belle continued, "of course the offer of gold was pointless. 'I make gold'." Her attempted impersonation made Ruby almost choke on her coke.

"His price was much higher, of course," Belle said.

"You?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, we were worried I would be taken as his mistress, but all he wanted was a caretaker. Rumple was quite lonely, not that he would admit it. My father refused to give me to him, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, and I had to admit I would do anything to escape my betrothal to Gaston," Belle said.

"Arranged marriage?" Ruby asked, and again Belle nodded. "That happened to David."

"His marriage to Snow was arranged?" Belle asked.

"Oh no, he was supposed to marry King Midas' daughter, Abigail, but she didn't love him anymore than he loved her. King George was furious," Ruby replied.

Belle shivered feeling sympathetic towards David, despite her previous encounters with him. "I hated Gaston and I refused to be 'his little wife' and do his bidding."

"I'm glad you got out of that marriage, but what transpired between you and Rumplestiltskin?" Ruby asked, eager for Belle to continue.

"Well in the beginning I hated him and I hated being away from my father, but over time I accepted it and Rumple let me write letters to my father. Not that I was okay with how he treated his 'guests'. I remembered during my first few weeks I had set free a man that he put in jail for stealing from him. I was surprised the man wasn't bleeding to death. Rumple was furious with me and made me come with him to catch the thief, Rumple could have beaten me, but he didn't. I was determined to see the good in him, and I was right."

Ruby raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Ruby, he spared the man as soon as he saw the man's wife was with child. That look in his eyes, his hesitation…. Earlier that day he had saved me from being raped by a man; although, I wouldn't have gone with ripping out his tongue," Belle added, "the only thing Rumple ever did to me was yelled at me, but I yelled back, and yes I started locked in one of his dungeons, but that only lasted a couple of weeks."

Ruby had to chuckle at that.

"You know this isn't the first library he has given me." Belle gestured to her surroundings. "He can be sweet when he wants to be. I don't agree with all his actions, but Rumple is a cursed man, who is trying to get back to the man he was. It doesn't excuse everything he's done, but who hasn't done something so wicked or thought of doing wicked things, but you know as well as I Regina is worse. He has a son somewhere out there. That's why he created the curse in the first place. No it wasn't the best way to go about, but he didn't see any other options. I am going to do whatever it takes to set Rumple free, but I won't hold too high expectations either."

"Maybe, I could help too," Ruby said, knowing how shocked her grandmother and Snow would be, but she was starting to question the town's judgements on who was good and who was bad. Who were they to decide was worthy of their club of heroes? She had killed her boyfriend and just like Rumplestiltskin, it seemed, she didn't really have control over that.

"Really? Thank you Ruby," Belle said, smiling.

Wiping her mouth and taking another sip of her drink Ruby said, "Well if we want to open up the library soon, we better get back to finishing organizing this place."

"Oh right," Belle said, getting up, and tossing her remaining trash in the can behind her. "Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome and it's actually better than waitressing at the diner. I love my grandmother, but she is a hard boss," Ruby admitted, walking over to the cart.

"I've never been a server, so I can only imagine, but you have my sympathies," Belle said.

Ruby chuckled. "Thanks for that."

 **~Page Break~**

Rumple scratched a note on a sticky as a reminder for later, but he needed to get out of this room into the fresh air. He also missed Belle and this being the longest they had been apart since she had returned to him, thoughts of her plagued him when he wasn't working on something for the case. He had done enough for the day and seeing her would lighten his mood considerably.

Though he could transport himself easily, even the most simplistic of magicks, such as teleportation, exhausted him and teleportation had made Belle queasy making going back through teleportation not an option either, so grabbing his keys he drove the Cadillac to the library.

 **~Page Break~**

Belle stood in the center of the library with her hands placed on her hips surveying what they had accomplished. Ruby had come up beside her and glanced at Belle.

"So, do you like what we've done so far?" She asked.

Belle said, "I think so, but I might want to change a few things around."

"I hope you don't want to change things too much, because it has to be familiar and easy enough for people to find books," Ruby teased, enjoying their easy comradery that had developed easily.

"Oh don't worry I won't change things too drastically, just a few things," Belle replied, waving off Ruby's concern. Belle walked back over to the shelves and removed various books from slots switching them to other slots that were a more accurate location in her mind.

"Perfect," Belle said, turning back to Ruby. A smile touched her cheeks as she looked over her friends shoulder and Ruby turned to see Mr. Gold standing by the entrance.

"Quite the perfectionist sweetheart," Rumple said, teasingly, as he stood by the door.

"Very funny," Belle said and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "I thought Ruby was going to take me home."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, turning on his heal as if in a motion to leave.

She reached for his hand and said, "Don't you dare."

Smiling, he said, "Alright I won't."

"I still find it strange out you guys are together, but I'm actually starting to find it really sweet," Ruby said. "It's nice to see you have a softer side."

Rumple's cheeks flushed a crimson color as he recalled they weren't alone, but still managed his traditional rolling of the eyes.

"Yes, my Rumple is a closest romantic and very sweet," Belle said, looking at Ruby, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4: The Witch Trials

22

 **Chapter Four: The Witch Trials**

The morning of Regina's trial had finally arrived and there was a mixture of excitement and trepidation as the residents of Storybrooke had never experienced such an event. They came close when Mary Margaret was accused of having murdered Katherine Nolan, but at the last minute Katherine had turned up as if by magic, setting Mary Margaret free. Everyone hoped and doubted Regina would get off as easily.

She sat on the stone slab of the small cell in the police station, having not slept in days, with her hands in between her knees. Her normally perfectly groomed hair was in tangles and she had several strands out of place.

She stared moodily at the ground beneath her heels. "How the hell did I get to this point? The damned curse was supposed to make Snow and everyone else's lives miserable, not ruin mine," she said to herself.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to win this case, even with Spencer as my lawyer. Rumple is far too clever, and whole damned town wants to see me burn like they did to witches in this world. How can I have an objective jury with them having that opinion?! If mother were here she could take care of this for me, but no she's dead, besides, I don't need her help anyway." Regina, tired of sitting stood up, and began to pace the floor.

As if just thinking of her mother caused this, Regina heard Cora's sickeningly sweet voice in her head. " _You let that brat of Snow's ruin everything, because you got careless! If you had been clever enough to think ahead in first place then you wouldn't have failed. You also should have known you couldn't trust Rumplestiltskin. You were too focused on the less important things like punishing Snow and having your own brat. Look where you are now, in jail, and waiting to be convicted._ "

Regina could just picture Cora's face with her disapproving stare and fresh tears streaked down her face. Not only was she probably going to die, but she would die with Henry never forgiving her. Henry seeing her this way broke Regina's heart and she wanted more than anything to get back to the way things were before that stupid bitch Emma showed up. Not only would the curse still be active but she would still have Henry's love.

"It wasn't just Emma's fault or Snow's, because it was also Rumple's fault as well. If he had not left that loophole and if he had just helped me in the first place, Emma wouldn't have been able to break the curse," she muttered, bitterly.

"You can't just keep blaming everyone else, Regina. You have to take responsibility for your actions and accept those consequences," Emma said, coming into the station, putting her keys down on the desk.

"Did you take responsibility for your own actions?" Regina sneered, looking at Emma, as the younger woman sat down at her desk. The trial wouldn't be for another hour so Emma was able to relax for now.

She rolled her eyes at Regina's question, knowing what she meant by it. "Yeah I did, remember. I let someone else raise, giving him a better life. Whatever Mary Margaret did to you, couldn't you have just talked her like a normal person, nor could you at least not have taken it out on the whole town?"

"They chose to side with Snow White and Charming, but if they hadn't and been more respectful to me then I wouldn't have had to punish them as well," Regina snapped.

"Whatever, Regina," Emma said, too tired to argue with such a stubborn woman. Besides, it was too late for Regina to take it all back or apologize. They were up against Mr. Gold and the whole town, Emma knew Regina wasn't going to stand a chance. She would burn like those accused women in Salem, but Regina was clearly guilty, unlike those women, who might have actually been innocent.

 **~Page Break~**

Belle stared inside her closest of clothes that Rumple provided for her with her brow furrowed she stared at the clothes hung up in her closest. She had no idea what she should wear to the trial. What was appropriate for her to wear at the type of event like this? This isn't a celebration or a date, but the passing of a judgment on Regina. She would be taking the stand and she had to wear the appropriate clothing. Would it be okay to wear a dress or should she wear slacks? The slacks were much more comfortable than a dress and maybe the dress she had were too cute and she should wear something more somber. Rumple had it easy; all he had to do put on was a nice suit tie, but she had so many choices.

As if her thoughts could summon him, Rumple appeared leaning on his cane as he stood within the door frame of her room. "Darling, you look troubled," he said, frowning.

"Oh its nothing, it's silly," she said. "Well not nothing exactly. I don't know what to wear. What would be appropriate," she admitted, blushing, "I've never been to a trial before."

"Not even in your father's court?" Rumple asked, coming into the room.

"No, actually no one has ever been on trial in our kingdom," she said.

"Weel, let me see," Rumple said approaching her closest and examining the clothes he had conjured up for her. "Nothing to cheery dearie, but you don't have to wear something somber either."

Rumple pulled out a dark red blouse and a khaki skirt with red flats and presented it to her. "This could work. Do you like it?"

"Perfect," Belle said, accepting the clothes he brought out of her closest. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you, Rumple."

"Ye're welcome. I'm going to cook breakfast, any special requests?" Rumple asked.

"I'm too nervous to eat anything heavy. I'll probably just have cereal or a muffin," Belle answered.

"Alright," he said nodding and left her to finish getting ready.

 **~Page Break~**

The wafting scent of Rumple's homemade blueberry scones reached Belle as she entered the kitchen and the plate was set out on the table. He was pouring cereal into a bowl when she entered and another empty bowl was waiting to be filled with cereal. Belle poured her own cereal, Captain Crunch—she liked the flavor-, before Rumple could pour it for her. He had a habit of doing every little thing for her, and she had a feeling it was because he was overcompensating for how he had dismissed her from the Dark Castle all those years ago. Belle had already forgiven him and knew it would take a long time before he let her fully in. She wanted to be enough for him to do that and expecting him to be a "hero" or "prince charming" wasn't proving she was enough.

Breakfast was quiet, because both were focused only on what was about to happen today. Regina would be put on trial and Belle would be testifying before their peers against the queen, she was terrified. She had to do it and Rumple would protect her from Regina no matter what.

"This is going tae probably be a stupid question, but are you ready?" Rumple asked, taking Belle's hand and stroking it. "You don't have tae go on the stand."

"I know, but I need to do this," Belle said.

"Alright, but if you change yer mind, then let me ken," Rumple said.

 **~Page Break~**

They left for the courthouse early, because Rumple needed to make some final preparations before the actual trial and giving Belle a chance to calm her raging nerves. Rumple's pen scratched vigorously along the paper as he made a few more notes on his pad, while Belle, her knuckles pressed on her mouth resting her elbow on the table, stared at the a spot on table trying to tell herself it would be okay. Rumple kept glancing at Belle worriedly and began to rub her back while he continued to write.

He finally finished and returned his attention to her. "I ken there's no point in me telling ye tae relax, so I'll remind you what to expect." He said this with tone that was a combination of warning and concern. Belle had to know what to expect, but he hated putting her in this position.

"Spencer will try to corner you and twist yer words, so ye need to be careful," Rumple warned.

She nodded. "Okay. Do you know what kind of questions he'll ask me?"

"I honestly cannae tell ye, exactly, but I have an idea. He'll probably ask ye about yer encounter with Regina and um…what happened after," he said, his cheeks flushing as he recalled how he had kicked her out.

In truth, it hadn't just been about his fears of intimacy with a woman, who could love him or not wanting to lose his powers, but seeing if Belle truly could love him as he was. Could he trust her not to break his heart? He knew she did truly love him now, but he kept thinking she was going to leave until something—someone-changed her mind. He hoped he could be enough for her to stay with him for good. So far, the answer seemed to be yes, but voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like Milah, kept asking _'why would Belle want to_ _love a coward? It's only out of pity she stays with you.'_

"How would he know about that?" Belle asked cringing as she realized this personal experience would become so public.

"Regina, I'm sure, revealed everything," he said, a bitter edge in his tone, "but he does have to ken and she has to tell if it will help her case."

Belle sighed. "I know, but I still don't like the idea of him knowing about what happened." An involuntary shiver crawled up her spine as she considered how her father and everyone else would react to her decisions.

Everyone back in her father's fiefdom called her the devil's whore, insane, and cruel for abandoning Gaston like this. It was true she had only agreed to escape marriage to Gaston, but she hadn't expected to fallen in love with Rumple. It had terrified her.

She had felt such shame that she was going to run away, because she couldn't handle loving Rumple, and that she had to be convinced she could be a hero and 'save' Rumple from his curse. Now, she was determined to prove that it wasn't just about that and that she did truly love Rumple, because then, she had come to realize she hadn't as her desire to be a heroic got in the way.

Looking into her eyes, Rumple caressed her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I promise, nothing that could hurt ye will be said in this courtroom."

"Rumple you can't stop him from asking these questions, as much as I don't want him to ask those questions. I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble and cause us to lose," she said.

"Aye, yer not wrong about that," he said, sighing.

 **~Page Break~**

Regina's heart began to pound rabidly against her chest as Emma unlocked her cell and she came face to face with Spencer. He held no expression, but she detected a slight sneer on his lips as he led her to the courthouse, followed by Emma, who would testify, most likely against her. Small droplets of water particles glittered Regina's face as they walked to the courthouse with Spencer not bothering to offer her cover with his umbrella, but, surprisingly, Emma held her own over Regina's already damp head. It wouldn't prevent her hair from looking frizzy once she entered the courtroom.

A sense of Deja vu came upon her, as Regina recalled a memory of being sentenced before, but she doubted this time that saintly Snow White could save her. She would be hated just as much as Regina herself. Oh, who was she kidding? Even if Snow didn't testify against her she would still be loved by everyone and they would just say she 'made a mistake, everyone makes those'. The good town's folk wanted to see Regina crucified, though. Burned like the witches in Salem.

Again her mother's voice, " _Don't start feeling sorry for yourself, you stupid girl! Just find a way out of this mess and make sure these fools know never to cross the women in our family ever again."_

 **~Page Break~**

The town's folk slowly trickled into the courtroom, everyone wanting to get close to the front so they could easily see the trial, but it was impossible for everyone to sit close enough. The twelve jurors were the last to enter and take their places. They were placed in a section off to the side to view the trial in its full state.

Mary Margaret and David sat in the audience seats in middle of the courtroom with Henry in between while Emma had to stand up front to monitor the trial until she was called to testify. Sometimes she hated being the only law enforcement in this town, and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse now that curse was broken. They had magic and fought dragons, she had only had done it once and had no control over her dormant magic.

Mary Margaret glanced at around the room to see who was going to be here and it looked like the whole town. She didn't want to admit it but she guessed that the whole town couldn't wait to see Regina convicted. Her eyes roamed in the direction of where the jury would be sitting, Emma had told her that trials here in this world have a special group that will make the decision to convict or not, and she spotted Ruby and Granny. The three waved and smiled at each other. Granny and Ruby had jumped at the chance to make this decision as neither really understood Snow's decision to let Regina go the first time, because the Evil Queen had proven time and again she felt no remorse, but they respected Snow's decision.

Most of the dwarves, Leroy was another eager participant, were on the jury, and Katherine, who was also personally betrayed by Regina, was also on the jury. Mary Margaret was starting to think she had been waiting for far too long for the Regina she met as a child, but a part of her couldn't let go of that hope. Looking down at her grandson, she remembered she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Henry was angry with Regina but a part of him wished he could see Regina as his mom the way he did as a child, before he found out the truth. She felt sorry that Henry was caught in middle of all this and she kissed his forehead.

"You ready, because Mr. Spencer and Mr. Gold are going to call you to the stand?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I think so," he said, hesitantly.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Henry. None of this is your fault, just be honest," David said.

"I know, I guess I'm just confused. She wasn't the worse mother in the world and raised me for ten years, but she did all these horrible things to you guys, at least she didn't ignore me." Henry replied.

"I know it's not a fair situation, but unfortunately, life isn't always fair. The best you can do is to be honest with what you do and say," Snow said, trying her best to ease Henry's broken heart.

 **~Page Break~**

Once everyone was in the courtroom, Regina came in, wearing handcuffs, escorted by Spencer and Emma. She was led to a table up front with her head held high, so as not to give them the satisfaction that they had brought her so low, but she spared a brief, pleading glance at Henry. He only looked down at his hands, but when he did look there was a flicker of disappoint, which hurt Regina more than anything. As she sat down the only other looks she received were of anger and fear.

 **~Page Break~**

"All rise for honorable Judge Daniel Aesop," Emma stated and everyone stood waiting for the judge to arrive.

Her brow furrowed as she said the name for the first time and mouthed to her mother 'as in Aesop's fables'? Snow mouthed back 'we'll talk after' and Emma shrugged. An old man balding man with hair the color of dust bunnies, entered from one of the side doors, and took the makeshift judge's seat in front of everyone.

He wore a dark blue robe instead of the traditional black and bowed his head to Emma, who tried to hide the blush that colored her cheeks. She recalled one of her foster mom's reading Aesop's Fables to her before she fell asleep. She never imagined meeting Aesop himself. Though, Emma had never imagined that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, that she would battling the Evil Queen herself, and would be allying with Rumplestiltskin's, whose true love happened to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She was still getting used to accepting that, but she kept herself from losing it for Henry's sake.

Once he adjusted himself to a comfortable position, Judge Aesop told the trial attendees, "You may sit."

All at once everyone, except Emma, Mr. Gold, and Spencer sat down. "Shall we get started, ladies and gentlemen," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Gentlemen, please recite your opening statements."

Rumple took the center of the room and faced the people of Storybrooke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have come before you today as the people's defender. Regina has wronged many of you with this curse taking you away from your homes, some even have been taken from their loved ones, and this curse has also ruined many lives. With this evidence, that you will be presented today, I intend to make sure Regina's crimes against you are put to justice."

Rumple looked at everyone in the room making sure they heard him and having full confidence it wouldn't be a difficult case to win since everyone in here was ready to see justice served.

Albert Spencer addressed the audience and briefly glanced Rumple's way smirking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand full well what Regina has done to us, bringing us here to this unfamiliar place, but I'm here to prove everyone deserves a second chance, including Regina. While you all listen to evidence presented to you, I request you consider the fact that Regina was not only a victim of her own curse, but that this curse is also a blessing in disguise."

Rumple was tempted to roll his eyes, but he kept it professional in case the judge was watching.

"Mr. Gold, would you please proceed with your first witness?" Judge Aesop requested.

"Yes your honor," Rumple said, shuffling his papers. "For my first witness the persecution calls, Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard to the stand."

Snow swallowed as she got up out of her seat, easing passed the other people in their row. Rumplestiltskin had been told she would be called first to the stand. Once again Regina's fate would be in her hands, but she wouldn't be making the decision, all the residents of Storybrooke would be. They would be expecting Snow to be honest, but not letting her pity or let her desire for Regina to be the woman who saved her life, to reveal herself. It was probably best that the decision wasn't in her hands this time.

She made her way up through the aisle, staring straight ahead of her. She placed herself on the witness chair. Shifting in her seat, Snow laid her hands in her lap and made eye contact with Mr. Gold.

Rumple knew that during trials in this world, the witness' would place their hand on a book that held the rules of their religious beliefs, but in the old world they had their own religious beliefs. They had the book written by King Arthur and Merlin, as Camelot was the first kingdom in the old world, and that was the book Snow White would swear on.

Emma presented the leather bound text to her mother and Snow placed her right hand on it. "Ms. Blanchard, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing, but the truth?"

"I do," she said.

Emma put the book aside and stepped back. With his hands behind his back Rumple paced the floor. Belle tried not to smile with giddy anticipation as she would get to see Rumple in action. She had often pressed her ear against the door of his office, listening to him rehearse what he was going to say during the trial. Unfortunately, for now, she would have to hide her pride and focus on the trial. She was so glad that Rumple wasn't calling her first, but cringed at the subtle shifty movements of Mary Margaret.

"Ms. Blanchard, when did you meet the defendant?" Rumple posed his first question, once he faced her.

"I was about ten years old. I had lost control of my horse and Regina had rescued me," Mary Margaret began. "We became fast friends."

"And then what happened, Ms. Blanchard?" Rumple asked.

"My father was looking for a new mother for me, because my own mother had died, and when he found out Regina had saved my life he offered her marriage," she continued.

"Did Regina accept?" He asked.

"Yes, but I know she loved another," Snow replied.

"Now, before we continue, I know this is a hard thing to talk, but it is an important bit of information." He spoke kindly to Snow and for a brief moment she saw a flicker of understanding in Rumple's eyes, but when she blinked he was back to business. He had warned her he would have to ask her about this, in case it helped.

"I understand Mr. Gold, go ahead," she encouraged.

"How did your mother pass away?" he questioned.

"I didn't find out until many years later, but she was poisoned, by Lady Cora," Mary Margaret replied.

"Regina's mother?" He asked, despite knowing the answer.

Snow nodded.

"Interesting that Regina's own mother had poisoned Snow White's own mother," Rumple said.

"Objection, what proof is there that Regina's mother had killed Ms. Blanchard," Spencer called out angrily.

Before Rumple could answer Snow said, "The physician found evidence of poison and Regina told me herself." Tears slid down her cheeks and at the corner of her eye she watched Regina's expression, but Regina's expression was a sneer.

Spencer sat down, and glared at his client as he crossed his arms, his mouth in a straight line.

"I am sorry Ms. Blanchard, and this will be the only time you'll have to talk about this," Mr. Gold said in a soft kind voice that surprised Snow.

"Now, Ms. Blanchard, when did you find out about Regina's relationship with Daniel?" Rumple asked, looking at Regina as his lips twitch downward for a brief moment.

Regina cringed as soon as she heard him say Daniel and she held back the tears that threatened to leak out of the creases of her eyes. Hearing Daniel's name still brought tears to her eyes and made her heart sick.

"It was the night she agreed to marry my father," Snow answered. "I decided to try riding again and had caught them kissing." Her cheeks turned bright red as she recalled witnessing such a private moment between lovers.

"And then?"

"Regina admitted she didn't love my father and wanted to marry Daniel," Snow said. "She had made me promise not tell anyone."

"Did she tell you why?" He asked. Maybe he was reaching by asking if Regina shared specifically why, but every piece of information counted.

"She said her mother wouldn't allow it," Snow said.

"Before I continue, I would like remind everyone, this young woman was only ten years old when Regina asked her to keep her secret." When Rumple reminded everyone how old Snow had been at the time he made eye contact with each of the jury members.

"Of course, we know what happened next, but what did Cora tell you exactly to get you to tell her about Regina and Daniel," Rumple then asked.

Mary Margaret, taking a deep breath told them how Cora had played on her own heartbreak of losing her own mother, by telling Snow how she wanted her and Regina to become close again.

Mr. Gold, in a smug tone, reminded everyone again what Cora herself did to Snow's mother. "Cora, the same woman who poisoned you mother, told you she wished to be closer to her daughter, convincing you tell her about Regina and Daniel?"

Snow nodded. "Did you know Cora had killed Daniel?"

Snow replied, "I didn't know until Regina told me."

Rumple asked, "How has Regina treated you since then?"

"At first, before my father died and she had me on the run, she was kind to me, treating me as any stepmother would. Not too long after, I was on the run and she had wanted posters placed all over the kingdoms." A fresh wave of anger filled her as Snow recalled all that Regina had done to her, not realizing she had felt this way.

She felt such pity for Regina that she had ignored the anger inside of her, and had been blind to all of Regina's cruelty. She didn't agree with killing Regina, but for once she realized Regina needed to be punished, something Snow had chosen not to do before. She had let Regina off easy for far too long.

"What specifically did she do to you?" Rumple questioned.

"She had sent soldiers to hunt me down and kill me, she had kidnapped David, poisoned me with the sleeping curse, took over my parents kingdom." Snow listed everything off, but refused to look at Regina.

"Was she successful?" Rumple asked.

"For a time, yes, but eventually we captured her," Snow replied

"And when you had her answer for her crimes what happened?"

"We were going to put her to death, but we-I gave her a second chance. She didn't take it though, and said she regretted nothing she had done, she felt no remorse."

Regina kept herself under controlled, but was struggling to resist defending herself against Snow's accusations. If Snow had kept her mouth shut and minded her own business none of this would have happened, but the girl had to be oh so helpful. She shouldn't have told the brat, but Snow had caught her and Daniel all those years ago and what else she could she say to her. She had felt so sorry for Snow then, but now she hated Snow. The princess deserved to be cursed for ruining her life taking away her happiness all those years ago.

"Your witness, Mr. Spencer," Rumple said, stepping aside.

Spencer examined his notes and approached Mary Margaret. "Ms. Blanchard, you swore you would never reveal Regina's secret, but you broke that promise, because you wanted to help bring her closer to her mother. Is that correct?"

Snow nodded. "As I said before, I had loss my own mother so I understood the value of that relationship."

With a sneer Spence continued. "Of course, and then you betray your step-mother by revealing that she wasn't in love with your father resulting in the death of the young man that Regina was going to run away with. You also claim you didn't know he was dead, but as a daughter of a king I'm sure you were well aware that marrying someone beneath your station would not please a mother trying to provide for her child."

"I was a child, I was 10 years old, and I was trying to make my friend happy," Mary Margaret spoke, defensively.

"Yes, trying to impress her I'm sure, especially since you got up in the middle night, intending to improve your riding. I find that a bit strange that a child would risk such a quest," he said.

Rumple rolled his eyes watching as Spencer pulled the strings, weaving the words in a way that made every action suspicious. The former king was just as clever with words as Rumple was and he cringed as he briefly imagined Spencer winning the case.

"And one could also argue that you revealed a secret, Regina warned you explicitly not to share, that you wanted to keep her, but you were a selfish child," Spencer said.

Rumple stood up and abruptly called out, "Objection! The council is making assumptions about that witness based on his own biases!"

"Are you Spencer?" Judge Aesop inquired his brow rose in suspicion. He didn't like George any more than the rest, but he remained as neutral as possible.

"I am merely suggesting the witness' motives were impure," Spencer said.

"Alright, but please Mr. Spencer, do not let your own biases cloud your judgment when questioning the witness," Judge Aesop requested.

Spencer nodded and returned his attention to Mary Margaret.

"I shouldn't have betrayed Regina like that, but I was 10 years old! I was trying to help her and Cora took advantage of my naivety. Her mother killed Daniel, just as she killed my mother, because, as you pointed out, Cora couldn't let her daughter marry below her station. Cora was the one responsible for Daniel's death, not me! I wanted her and Daniel to have happiness together," Snow's words grew desperate as spoke.

She set her eyes finally on Regina, holding eye contact with her, as if she was only speaking to Regina, and everyone else had disappeared. Regina just turned away from Snow, but looked at her with a disgusted glare before Regina turned away. Snow sighed, frowning at Regina's gesture that lacked forgiveness and understanding.

"No further questions," Spencer said, in a huff and sat down.

"Mr. Gold?" Judge Aesop looked at Gold.

Rumple replied, "No, your honor, no further questions."

"You may step down Ms. Blanchard," Judge Aesop said, offering Snow a kind smile as she left the witness stand.

"Alright then, please call your next witness, Mr. Gold," the judge ordered.

Rumple nodded. "For my next witness, I would like to call Dr. Archibald Hopper?"

Archie took the stand with his head held high. Regina used to be terrifying him by reminding him she could squash him like bug, but knowing he wasn't the only one fighting back gave him the confidence to be up there right now.

Rumple made the same request he did of Mary Margaret that Archie swear to tell the whole truth. Once he was sworn in Rumple began his questioning.

"Dr. Hopper, how did you know the defendant?"

"I was treating her son, Henry," Archie replied.

"Treating him of what exactly?"

"She said her son was having delusions," Archie answered.

"What kind of delusions?"

"He said we were all characters from fairytales and that Snow and David's daughter was destined to save us," Archie replied.

Behind him Emma tried to hold back the red that colored her cheeks as they talked about her and how she was the savior. She recalled how many times Henry tried to tell her this and tried to get her to believe, but it had sounded too crazy for it to be true. He had to sacrifice himself to prove he was telling the truth and she had almost lost him. Even now, though, she still wasn't sure if she believed; Emma kept thinking any minute now she was going to wake up like Alice or Dorothy finding out it was all a dream. So far it hadn't happened.

Rumple smiled. "How strange that the very thing that Regina told Henry, he was crazy for believing was true after all. Tell me Doctor, what did Regina say if you didn't suppress Henry's beliefs?"

"She threatened to fire me if I didn't squash his belief," he answered.

"Do you remember what exactly did she say?" Rumple then asked.

"I don't remember everything, but basically she said 'she could squash me like a bug' if I didn't cooperate," Archie said, shivering as he remembered their conversation.

"Sounds like a desperate woman with quite a temper. She claims to love her son, yet to protect herself she makes it seem like he's crazy. Does that sound like a stable loving woman?" He looked pointedly at the jury.

"I have no more questions your honor," Rumple said.

Judge Aesop turned his attention to Spencer. "Mr. Spencer, do you have any questions for the witness?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes. Doctor Hopper, how long had you been treating Henry?"

"Six months," Archie answered.

"During those six months, how would you describe Henry's behavior?" Spencer questioned the witness.

Henry snuck down in his seat, swallowing nervously as waited to hear what Dr. Hopper would say about his behavior. Henry knew he had made things difficult by putting his life in danger as he would try to prove the curse was real and Emma was the savior. He had almost got Archie killed too, but he had been desperate, and if Emma hadn't broken the curse they would still be cursed.

"He wasn't always happy with going to therapy, but who would be happy at being diagnosed in that way, especially when you know it's real. Continuously being told you're crazy can be traumatic for someone Henry's age," Archie answered with determination his tone.

"Right, quite traumatic indeed and how did he express his trauma?" Spencer asked.

"He tried to prove he wasn't crazy," Archie replied, adjusting his spectacles, looking Spencer in the eye.

"Yes, he did. Didn't he steal Ms. Blanchard's credit card, took a bus to Boston, and tracked down his biological mother, who had asked for a closed adoption, and did it without my client being aware her son had gone, until it was too late?" Spencer questioned.

"Yes, he did go to find his biological mother and did it without telling anyone," Archie admitted, through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Swan didn't want her son and Henry raised by Regina for ten years, but all the sudden Ms. Swan wants to be part of his life?" Spencer questioned, making sure the jury heard his words.

"I wouldn't say that she didn't want him. She just couldn't take responsibility for a child at such a young age," Archie tried to protest, but Spencer asked another question.

"How did Henry behave once Emma was in his life?"

"How did he behave?" Archie repeated the question. "Well he was pleased to have his biological mother back in his life and he naturally wanted to spend time with her, get to know her."

"Didn't he escape into the mines to prove there was something down there, getting you both trapped down there, and almost getting you both killed? That was a bit reckless wouldn't you say, and stealing a credit card, that's thievery, just like his biological mother. Wasn't stealing a car how she met his biological," Spencer said.

"How the hell did you know about that?!" Emma cried out in protest at the same time as Mr. Gold protested, "Objection! This case isn't about Miss Swan! This case is about Ms. Mills!"

Judge Aesop sighed, rubbing his temples, as he glared at the two lawyers.

"Isn't it, in a way? Emma is the supposed to be the savior of everyone from Regina, and that is what this case is about," Spencer reasoned..

"Spencer, this case isn't about Henry's actions, so bringing up Emma's background is not necessary," Aesop said, warningly.

Spencer returned his attention to Archie. "Henry made some questionable decisions, but he is only ten years old and he learned from his mistakes. He was afraid of his adoptive mother."

Swallowing he glanced at Regina and if looks could kill he would be on the floor right now. "In my professional opinion, Regina was a very controlling and intimidating woman and mother. She tried to control and intimidates Henry out of desperation to protect herself, and request for me to destroy his belief system proves that. I do believe she also in her own way loved her son, but she just struggled showing it, which is putting it in a nice way. "

His mouth in a thin line and his lips pressed together, Spencer muttered, "no further questions."

"You may step down Doctor," the judge said.

Archie returned to his seat, the tightness in stomach finally gone now that his turn on the stand was done, but he could feel Regina's eyes boring down on him and his relief faded. Whether Regina was proven guilty or by some chance she was proven innocent, no chance of that, she would not let this go. Everyone that took that stand would suffer Regina's wrath and the look she gave him made Archie nauseous.

"Mr. Gold, could you please call your next witness?" the judge said, his tone exasperated.

Rumple nodded. "For my next witness I would like to call Miss Emma Swan to the stand."

Emma gulped as all eyes turned to her and she felt like a spotlight was shining on her. She had never expected to be afraid to testify against Regina, but now that they moment had come she was little nervous.


	5. Chapter 5: Crucible

**A/N: This second part of the trial was rather difficult for me to write and I'm sorry that it is so long. I had a lot of help writers Snapekmf and NicoleMuenchSeidel. Especially, NicoleMuenchSeidel with writing Belle's testimony.**

 **Chapter Five: Crucible**

At this point, Henry realized this could go either way, but there was a stronger possibility that his adoptive mother would lose this case. She would be punished for what she did to all the people of this whole town. A small part of him actually felt sorry for her, but his anger and sympathy for the people, including his biological family, overpowered his pity for Regina. How could she do this and love him as she claimed she did? He didn't know what to think anymore or how to feel anymore.

The buzzing that shook his pocket momentarily distracted him. He slipped his hand in his pocket and eased out his cell phone that Mr. Gold gave him and read the screen.

"Dogs are great. How's the trial?"

Ava and Nicholas, who were too scared to testify against Regina, offered to babysit Mr. Gold and Belle's new beagles, and Rumple had given Henry a phone so that the kids could let him know if anything happened with the dogs.

"It's hard to tell, but," he paused moving his finger before the 'm' and the 'r', but after about a minute typed, "Regina's not looking too good right now."

"Sorry Henry," appeared on the screen.

"Thanks," he typed. Why did he have to be caught between Regina and Emma? It wasn't fair! Regina had raised him for ten years, and Emma had just started to let him into her heart.

As if his thoughts could summon, her Henry heard his mom being called, and he looked up following her with his eyes as she walked to the stand.

 **~Page Break~**

Emma sat down and placed her hand on the book of magic, and Rumple swore her in.

"Miss Swan, will you explain to the court how you met Henry?" Rumple questioned.

"Henry had come to me saying he needed my help. He had explained the curse and that Regina had cast it on the residents of Storybrooke, telling me that they were fairytale characters trapped here," Emma replied.

She briefly glanced at Henry recalling the shock and guilty feelings she felt when she realized that this whole time Henry had been telling them truth. She felt so horrible for not believing him, but it had seemed so crazy. She had fallen into a rabbit hole of insanity, and she was Alice trying to find her way home, but what seemed to be a mad idea turned out to be true.

She quickly glanced away and back to Mr. Gold. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I admit I didn't believe him at first and started to think that he might just have an active imagination, but as Dr. Hopper said I knew I shouldn't crush his belief system so I went along with it."

"It took me a long time to believe him despite all that had happened, until Regina tried to use the apple turnover that put him in the coma."

"You mean the Sleeping Curse, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked just to confirm it for the jury.

"Yes," Emma replied. "She intended it for me, but Henry had eaten it to prove the curse was real." She tried to keep her voice formal sounding, but her tone held an edge of guilt as she remembered how Henry had almost died, and as much as she wanted to put all the blame on Regina, Emma knew she was partly to blame for not believing him in the first place.

Mr. Gold, holding his hands behind his back, began to pace in front of the stand as if he was thinking over her words. He paused midstride, and looking at her, asked his next question. "Miss Swan, did Miss Mills threaten you for any reason?"

Regina pursed her lips as she anticipated Emma's answer. The so-called threatening was to protect herself and her son from this invader, who thought she could swoop in steal Henry from her. She gave up Henry a long time go and had no right to him, but all the sudden she wants to be a mother to him?! It wouldn't matter though, because she still 'threatened' Princess Emma and that wouldn't be in her favor.

"When I first arrived she had me evicted from Granny's Inn, because of my past indiscretions, and she also had me framed for stealing Henry's medical records, even though I asked Dr. Hopper if I could take a look at them," she explained to Mr. Gold and the jury.

"Did he let you have the records?" Rumple asked

"Yes," she replied. "He gave them to me knowing already why I wanted them."

"Was it not that much longer after that Sheriff Humbert showed at your door with an arrest warrant?" Gold asked.

"Yes," Emma answered.

"So it seems before you showed up a lot of the folks here were victims of Regina's tyranny," Gold said.

"Miss Swan, you're sheriff of this town. Could you explain to this court how you obtained this position?" Mr. Gold asked.

Emma took a deep breath, sparing a glance for Spencer, who was sneering, and she frowned. This answer was tricky one, because if she gave away too many details it would give away the fact that Mr. Gold helped her to win by making it look like she had saved Regina. Ironically, her honesty about it being a setup was the very thing that got her the job as Sheriff and was the thing Gold was getting at.

"After Graham had died…" Her eyes flickered to Regina for a moment, but quickly returned her attention back to Gold and the jury.

"As deputy, I believed it was natural for me to take his place, but Regina came to me explaining that as mayor she could appoint a candidate," Emma continued and there was a murmur of disgust throughout the court room. She also could have sworn she saw a few eyes glaring and voices saying ' _shocking. Of course she wanted to appoint someone else! Someone she could control easily.'_

"And who did she appoint?" Rumple's lip twitched upward ever so slightly, but his expression remained neutral.

"Sydney Glass, the editor of newspaper," Emma said.

"Interesting, considering he's only a reporter and has no police experience, but then again, he does work for Miss Mills," Rumple said with a sneer matching Spencer's. Regina rolled her eyes.

Mr. Gold, would you please leave your personal comments in your thoughts," Judge Aesop insisted and Rumple nodded, though reluctantly.

"How did the election turnout Miss Swan?"

"I won."

"And how did you win, Miss Swan?"

Emma ran her tongue along her lips mentally rehearsing how she would answer the question without trying to make herself look guilty.

"I had saved Regina's life when we both got caught in a fire at her office," Emma answered.

Just as she about to explain the rest of what happened she was interrupted by an angry exclamation. "A fire that you admitted was a setup by your own lawyer!" Regina stood with her palms pressed hard against the table top and was glaring menacingly at Emma as if she could kill her with just her eyes.

"Miss Mills, I have told you before, this case isn't about Mr. Gold! Now would you please sit down or I'll have you removed from this court room," the judge reminded Regina pointing his finger downward to her seat.

Reluctantly, she sat down, still staring at Emma with a disgruntled expression.

"Please continue to answer the question, Miss Swan," the judge said.

"Yes, it's true that it was setup, but I had admitted to that," Emma said, realizing how weak the argument sounded while at the same time, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the same time. "I chose to win this election fair and square, and I believe that's what the people of Storybrooke responded to, my honesty."

"So not only did you save Regina's life, but when you learned it was a setup you told the truth about it even at the risk of losing the chance to win the election," Gold recited making sure the jury heard him.

"Yes," Emma replied, slightly hesitant. "I felt it wasn't right for me to win that way, so I told them knowing I probably wouldn't win."

"Miss Swan, why did Henry come to you?" Mr. Gold asked, sending the questioning in a slightly different direction.

"Because I was the only one who could break the curse Regina cast upon everyone," Emma answered. 'Upon'? Now she was starting to sound like someone out of a Jane Austen novel!

"Why else, dearie? Your honest opinion."

"Well based on the time I have spent with him and watched him with Regina I think he was trying to understand why I gave him up and if I was worth it," Emma said. She blushed as she realized those were her own feelings when it came to Mary Margaret and David.

"And was that because Regina wasn't a good mother or just mere curiosity?" Gold asked.

"Um maybe both. I mean, Regina seems good when it comes to the practical stuff, but I think she struggled with showing affection," Emma answered.

"How would she know?! She has hasn't been here since the beginning, like I have, and she wasn't raised by her parents, so how would she know a mother's affection? I had a mother she didn't!"

"Miss Mills, I have warned you multiple times, and you will be held in contempt if you do not sit down and stop these outbursts," Judge Aesop warned. "This is the last time I will warn."

She may have had a mother, but Cora never knew how to be a real mother, Rumple thought, and shivered at the thought that he was almost going to run away with Cora and start a family. That would have been the worst mistake of his life and her walking away, as much as it broke his heart, was a blessing in disguise. Though, if he had raised Regina then maybe she wouldn't have been such a spoiled brat.

"Continue please," the judge said.

Emma swallowed back her emotions. "Regina is right I wasn't raised by my mother, but I do know people. I have also gotten to know Henry and Regina, and from what I can tell, Regina loved Henry, but she was over protective. She was also very controlling, and I don't think he would have tried to find me if Henry didn't feel so trapped by her."

Regina's lips were making a thin line across and her body trembled in rage as she thought how she wanted to kill Emma. What right did Emma have to say such things, just because she interacted with people doesn't mean she knows anything.

"Henry was also the one who warned me about what happened to Graham was caused by Regina, but my rational mind told me otherwise. I was more prone to believe it was natural causes."

Emma forced herself to look at Gold and the jury, but at the corner of her eye she could see Regina itching to defend herself while Spencer gave her warning glowers.

"What made you change your mind, besides realizing it was true Regina was the one to bring us all here and **choose** a darker path?" Rumple asked.

"Before I found out the truth about all this, I had seen Graham coming out the window of Regina's house late at night. So, it was pretty obvious the only thing could mean, and I admitted to my suspicion when he tried to explain himself," Emma said.

Rumple questioned, "Did he deny the allegations?"

Emma said, "No, but I told him it didn't matter anymore. I also couldn't believe he would be doing this while Henry was there. That's the thing that bothered me the most. As much as it hurt, because I did like him, I was more disgusted that they were conducting this secret relationship with Henry in the house as well." There was subtle crack in Emma's voice as she spoke, and only Rumple who was close enough could hear it.

"Miss Swan, I believe since you were still unsure about this you had asked for Sheriff Humbert's autopsy?" Gold asked.

"Yes, I did," Emma said.

"Your honor, do I have permission to retrieve Dr. Whale's X-ray of the autopsy?" Rumple asked Judge Aesop, and he nodded.

"Dr. Whale, could you present to the court the autopsy of Mr. Humbert?" Rumple looked across room at Whale who was already standing up. Whale handed Rumple a yellow envelope and quickly returned to his seat. Rumple removed the X-Ray and pictures of the body.

He showed an X-Ray of the inside of Graham's chest to Emma and asked, "Ms. Swan, do you recognize whose X-ray's these are?"

She nodded.

"What are these pictures of?" Gold asked her.

She swallowed and answered, "They are X-Rays of Mr. Humbert's chest."

"Right," Mr. Gold said. "Now what do you see where his heart should be?"

Emma had seen X-Ray, but she struggled with comprehending that there was not image of a heart. She hadn't thought about what happened to Graham until this trial had come, and she and Gold looked at it deciding that would help them win the case, though Gold seemed pretty confident.

"There's nothing there," Emma said.

"Nothing where?" Gold asked.

"There's nothing where his heart should be," Emma said.

Gold showed it to the jury to examine, row by row, until they all saw the absence of where the heart should be.

"Now of course, there's no evidence on this that proves Regina is responsible, but we all know Miss Mills specialty was tearing out hearts," Gold said.

"And guess who taught me how?" Regina muttered under her breath.

"But even if we can't prove this was her work from what you have told us, she was having an affair with Mr. Humbert, is that correct?" Gold asked Emma. He brought it up again for emphasis.

"Yes," Emma replied. "From what I saw and Graham's response when I found him coming out of Regina's house made it pretty clear they were." The temptation to be sarcastic was there, but Gold was just repeating to make it clear to the jury what was going on.

"And his new found friendship between you and Mr. Humbert wasn't something Miss Mills was fond of, I take it?" Rumple suggested.

"No, I don't think she liked that Graham trusted me," Emma replied.

"I also believe that because Mr. Humbert appointed you as deputy, it made sense that the role of Sheriff would automatically go to you. But Miss Mills intended to appoint another candidate because she didn't think you were the best choice, and yet her candidate had no law enforcement experience what so ever? And that was only because she didn't want you to be Sheriff, interesting," Gold said.

Then he asked, "When you promised to leave wasn't this around the same time the defendant offered an Apple Turnover that turned out to be cursed with the Sleeping Curse?"

Emma answered, "Yes."

"What ended up happening, Miss Swan?"

The feelings of guilt rose up in her heart again, but she kept her voice cool. "Henry ate it intending to prove that it was, in fact, infected with the curse."

Regina wanted to shout that she had no idea Henry would eat the turnover. No matter what, Regina would never sacrifice him for anything. She was nothing like Cora…Or was she? She had made people think Henry was losing his mind and that he was making stuff just to protect her secret to get her revenge. " _Damn you, mother! Even with you dead, I am still making the same mistakes with my own child."_

"Your witness, Spencer," Gold said.

"Miss Swan, you say that my client tried to poison you, but wasn't this right before you tried to kidnap her son and take him back with you without her consent?" Spencer jumped right into the questioning, and Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it was. I had made an irrational decision, because I feared for how Henry was being treated. It was not one of my greater moments, but I also returned him when he pointed out how I was making a mistake. I'm aware that could hurt me, but I haven't done anything like it since," Emma said.

"Funny, considering that in your younger years you had previous run ins with the law. I believe you had Henry while in jail for thievery," Spencer said as he looked at the file of background information that lay in his briefcase on the table where he and Regina were seated.

"Yes, I did commit a crime in my youth, but I believe I have done enough to redeem myself," Emma said.

"I see, and you mentioned the election for Sheriff that you won a few months ago. How did you win that? I believe you admitted to it earlier that was a set up. The fire you supposedly save my client from," he said.

"Yes, I admitted it was a set-up, but also confessed during the debate, and I was more than willing to accept that I wouldn't win against Mr. Glass because of how I got there." Emma was well aware how Spencer was trying to get the jury to question her integrity, but was determined to not let the man fluster her.

"Mr. Spencer, maybe I'm not fit to be Henry's mother anymore than Regina because of some indiscretions in my past, but this isn't about that is it? It's about what Regina did to these people, and maybe that includes determining if Regina's one redeeming quality would be raising Henry, but it doesn't matter if I'm fit or not. What matters here is what Regina did as Mayor and Queen."

Hearing her voice as she spoke these words to Spencer made her realized how pissed she really was about all this. How a part of her blamed Regina for her life being turned upside down, and that the reason she never got the chance to grow up with these people, with her parents raising her, was because of Regina. She was alone for the longest time because of her, and she wanted justice as much as the other residents of Storybrooke did.

"No further questions," Spencer said.

"For my next witness, I would like to call Henry Mills to the stand," Gold announced.

Mary Margaret gave Henry an encouraging smile and David gave him the thumbs up while he made his way to the stand. The pathway there felt a lot longer than it looked, but in a way he was also taking his time to get up there. Mr. Gold said he was a key witness, but made sure to ask if he was willing to testify against his adoptive mother. Henry hesitated, but he also recalled how Regina had lied to him, and how she had made it seem as if he was making it all up, just a kid with an active imagination.

He was shaking the whole time as he was sworn in, realizing it was a lot easier to watch than to actually be the one on the stand. His testimony, that's what Emma and Mr. Gold referred to this as, would help decide his adoptive mother's fate, and thinking about that made him made him slightly ill. But as he looked around at all these people whose lives Regina had ruined, including his real family's lives, he sat a little higher in his chair and stilled his body.

"Henry, you don't need to be nervous," Rumple said in tone he only reserved for Henry. It was tone he had often used with Baelfire. "Pretend as if it's just you and me."

Henry nodded, and despite Mr. Gold's reputation, and Henry not knowing who Mr. Gold had been in the Enchanted Forest, he oddly enough wasn't intimated by the gentlemen. At this moment, his eyes didn't hold the coldness that Mr. Spencer's, and sometimes Regina, had, making it easier for Henry to be honest with him.

As Rumple held the boy's gaze, he noted that there was something familiar in the boy's eyes that intrigued him, but he couldn't place what it was. Maybe it was because he was Miss Swan's son, and he had her stubborn determination, but it was the color. They didn't have that grayish-blue coloring. They were brown. It was probably the boy's father's eye color, but why did they give him a feeling of familiarity?

"Henry, tell me, from what you can recall, what were things like with Regina, before you found out her role in all this?" He spoke to Henry as if he wasn't just some kid, but a young man.

"She was pretty good, took care of me when I was sick and stuff," he said shrugging.

"Did you love her?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if I can forgive her for all the horrible things she did," Henry admitted.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Regina after Henry said that. She felt her chest tighten and her heart squeeze, and she grimaced. Henry saying he couldn't forgive her was too much, but she couldn't let herself get emotional enough to inspire an outburst. She had already been warned by the judge several times, and George's murderous glares were getting rather annoying.

"Why do you say that?" Gold asked, and Regina glared at Rumple clearly with a look clearly meant to mean I hate you right now.

"Because it's one thing to make bad choices, but it's another when those choices cause damage to others. And she lied to me to too, just to make me think I was imagining all the stuff about the other world," Henry replied. His voice rose sounding angrier than he realized.

Regina's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, but also managed a smirk as she caught Rumple's brief flinch. She wasn't the only guilty one here, but Rumple wasn't the one on trial, so unfortunately pointing that out right now wasn't allowed. She could not wait until it was hers and Spencer's turn to call witnesses. They may not have been able to call Gold to the stand, as he was the one prosecuting, but she could point out he wasn't so innocent when.

Next Gold asked, "Now Henry, once you had your suspicions, knew who she was and implied to her that you knew, how did she treat you?"

"She sent me to Dr. Hopper telling me it was for my own good. She would get mad if I showed interest in fairytales telling me they were silly stories. She also didn't let me hang out with my friends as much, like Grace," Henry answered.

"Your friends and why do you think that is?" Gold asked.

"I guess she was afraid I would convince them of who they were, but I don't think I could have, though," Henry admitted.

"Why not?" Rumple asked.

"Because in this world the belief that magic doesn't exist and fairytales aren't real is really strong. So was the dark curse," Henry answered.

"But you were right, and your mother made everyone think you were crazy because of it. She implied you that you needed an actual therapist to convince you. What kind of mother does that?"

Gold looked at the jury. "You have heard both from Dr. Hopper and his 'patient', who turned out to be right and is only 10 years old, that he had basically been told he was crazy by the woman who claimed to be his mother."

Rumple went to sit down, and Spencer stood up as Judge Aesop asked if he would like to cross examine the boy.

"Young man, how old are you?" This was Spencer's first question to Henry.

"10," Henry answered.

"So, you're still considered a child, but old enough to read chapter books?" Spencer said and behind his back Rumple arched his brow wondering what Spencer was getting at.

"I guess," Henry muttered.

"Old enough not to believe in make believe stories in children's books?" Spencer continued. "In this world, anyway, most parents consider fairytales about happy endings and magic to be for children, so wouldn't you say it makes sense for people to assume at your age not to believe in those stories?"

He was trying to corner him, get him to admit that it wasn't a surprise no one believed him. Thinking the boy needed help he was about to object, but just as Rumple opened his mouth to call out Henry responded.

"True, your Highness, you're King George right? You are the father of my grandfather's twin right?" Henry's lip twitched ever so slightly into a smile as King George looked at boy irritated by the question he probably already knew the answer too.

"Yes," George's tone was falsely polite.

"My grandpa had a twin brother that you raised, because my great grandparents couldn't raise both or they would lose their farm, so you were given his brother."

George looked at Henry as if to ask what his point for sharing that knew this was. But Henry just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, was just curious if it was true, but anyway, yes, in this world maybe, but you're not from here.

The only reason you all thought that way was because of the curse. It gave you false memories, so you would think like the other people here, but in the back of your mind you knew the truth. You just couldn't recall it to the front of your memories. Wouldn't it mean it doesn't count really than? My adoptive mom knew the truth, but the only reason she called me crazy was because she was worried that maybe I could do it, that I could convince everyone of the truth."

Gold chuckled, not only was Spencer scowling about not getting the boy, but Henry sounded just like a lawyer arguing a case.

In a resigned tone he said, "No further questions."

He sat down looking like a child that had just been scolded.

"Mr. Gold, do you have any more witnesses?" Judge Aesop asked as he tried to hide the smirk finding this rather enjoyable. Aesop never liked King George and wanted him to be dethroned. He almost felt bad when the man's wife had passed on to the Immortal Realms, but the old man's cruelty and selfness took away any sympathy he felt for George.

"Yes, I would like to call my final witness, Miss Belle French," announced Mr. Gold, and there was a collective murmur as a pretty brunette revealed herself from the back of the courtroom.

No one knew what Regina had done to Belle, but just like everyone else she was clearly a victim of the witch's wrath. Emma had to admit she was curious in way what Regina had done to Belle, because from she could tell Belle was terrified of Regina, but also angry. Maybe just as, if not more, angry as Mary Margaret and herself. It obviously had a lot to do with the apparent relationship with Gold. Emma didn't get it, but she noted Gold was different around Belle. When she was around he was civil, at times almost nice, and it was a bit weird. Then again, he was nice to Henry.

Regina turned to look behind her and took a great intake of breath. There was the little mouse Belle, her bargaining chip against Gold. She was going to be a witness against her.

" _Great that's what I need the little brat to whine in front of the court. Thank you Jefferson,"_ she thought pursing her lips.

Belle, like Henry, trembled as she took the stand and was sworn in by Emma Swan. She and Rumple had practiced this, but it was different when she was actually in front of everybody, including Regina. Belle's heart was palpitating, but she would be brave and not run from this. She would give her testimony, Rumple would protect her, and she would get justice. She may have asked Rumple not to kill Regina, but that didn't mean she didn't want justice. This request for him not to kill Regina wasn't for Regina's sake, but for Rumple's. He had confessed he had killed before to protect himself in Baelfire. Belle knew, without him defending himself that the demon within him prayed on his fear, and she didn't want him to go through that again.

She fidgeted in her seat trying to get comfortable as all eyes stared at her. She held her wrist to calm the tremors in her hand

Rumple looked at Belle with a formal expression, not showing any emotion at her presence on the stand, but when he was looking at her, Rumple gave her a quick encouraging smile.

"Miss French, please tell the court where you met the defendant?" He first asked her.

Belle swallowed before she spoke. "I met her while I was traveling, and she gave me advice on the current dilemma she suspected I was having."

She tried to avoid, without making it obvious that she was, that it was Rumple she was trying to set free. It was no one's business but theirs and it could risk implicating Rumple, affecting the case because he was the lawyer prosecuting Regina.

"Was her 'advice' helpful, did it work?" Rumple next asked.

The memory of the last time he saw Belle before the curse, and he thought she was working with Regina still lingered pulling at his heart strings. He would have dreams about that night and in some of them he had let Belle break his curse, but in others he would dream he turned into the monster everyone thought he was and Belle would run in fear.

Maurice slipped in just as Rumple asked Belle about the advice Regina gave her. His cane slowed him down as he trudged up to an empty seat and he hissed as the pain seized his leg while he sat down.

"No, it backfired," she answered.

"And the second time you saw her what happened?"

"She had me captured, because I was unable to do what she asked. She had imprisoned me in her dungeon and then downstairs in the basement of the hospital." Belle's voice was beginning to tremble too, and she was beginning to lose control of the tears that she had kept bottled up. She wiped her eyes with her palms where the tears were slipping through, as if her eyes were just watery.

Rumple avoided eye contact with Belle, because if he looked her in the eye he would fall apart. Seeing her cry like that hurt him to the core, but he was a lawyer, and as much as he just wanted to hold her and give her his shoulder to cry on, he had to keep his distance emotionally. He clenched his fists tight at his sides biting his lip.

"Can you describe your imprisonment?" Inside he felt an anxious fluttery sensation that was not out of excitement, but of trepidation at what she was about to share. Belle had not told him the details of over her imprisonment, trying to avoid that conversation for as long as possible, until last night. She had shared the horrors she had gone through knowing that she would have to share some of them for the court today, but still it seemed she was holding back something.

It still made him shiver to think about what she told him, and he could feel the power the surging through him as his fingers itched to strike Regina for what she did to beloved. Belle asked him not to go after Regina and let the trial give them justice, but as he recalled what Belle had told him images of sending the _Angel of Death_ after Regina came back to him.

Maurice shook his head wondering, _"Belle, why did you let this happen to yourself? If only you had listened to me then none of this would have happened. If you hadn't gone with the Dark One then you wouldn't have gotten mixed up in this."_

He couldn't understand her nor could accept that this woman was his little girl. He pitied her and wished he could have kept her safe locked away. If she had just married Gaston none of this would have happened and she wouldn't have been allowed to make such an ignorant and foolish decision that got her into this situation in the first place.

"She would um taunt me about how no…. no one was coming to rescue me…. That I was forgotten…Alone."

Belle slowly lifted head, her eyes still glistening from crying. Belle felt as if everyone was staring at her, pitying her, and seeing her naked to the world. But she couldn't stop talking as all that she went through came tumbling out once again as when she had told Rumple the night before.

She heaved a great shuttering sigh as she continued. "She told me I was foolish and that I would die in this cell. Sometimes she would let the guards… whip me." As if in a trance, her eyes widened getting lost in the memories. "I could feel the blood. It was dripping down my back. The rope…was digging into my skin as it… cut my flesh."

She looked down at her hands and she noticed them for the first time, the tremor in them. She didn't want to talk about this anymore wanting to crawl under the covers and hide for the rest of her life.

There was a deafening quietly in this already silent room, as Belle's words lingered in the air like stabbing knives into the hearts and minds of the trial attendees. Emma was internally enraged, as she glared at Regina, thinking in disgust, "What you did to my parents was bad enough, but how could you let this poor, innocent woman, who did nothing to you, be sexually assaulted. This proves you have no soul." This woman had not only hurt her and her parents, but all these other people, innocent people. She looked at Henry's whose face had gone white from shock.

In Emma's peripheral vision she could see that despite his efforts to maintain his professional mask, Gold's face was flushing several shades of a deep crimson, and his fingers were gripping his gold handled cane, so tightly now that his knuckles were the color of bone. She had recalled Valentine's Day and Mr. Gold's treatment of Moe French. Was it possible that Belle's father was partially responsible for her suffering under the hands of Regina? She looked behind her to see the older gentlemen sitting in the back, but couldn't read if he was horrified about what happened to his daughter or if he was ashamed of her. If Mr. French was involved she wished she had stopped to get a cup of coffee, taken her squad car to get the oil changed before take a leisurely drive up to the cabin.

She realized she could no longer look at Regina, the woman known as the Evil Queen in the other world, or Regina's head would literally blow up. She returned her attention back to Belle, who continued to struggle to spill all the horrific details of her trauma, and the Sheriff and Savior of Storybrooke cringed. She knew her own mother's suffering by Regina's need to target her for revenge, but Belle experienced the brunt of Regina's wrath. She had experience the worse kind of manifestation of Regina's vengeance…with exception of course being those who Regina actually had slaughtered and killed. Then again she mused, "What was worse, a quick death or slow, cruel torture?" She realized she didn't know what that was, because both were horrible and cruel.

Belle's throat felt dry and her mouth felt full of cotton as she croaked out the words, "Sometimes…like now, I can still feel their hot breath on my face and their rough hands touching my skin…digging his fingernails into my upper thigh as a tried to break free."

She stared blankly putting her hands on the table top and started to drag her across leaving indents in the wood as she looked at what she could no longer see. Her face red she looked down afraid to look anyone, even Rumple, in the eye. It was easier to hide her face in her hands than showing it. Everyone probably thought she should have just stayed in her father's palace and not gone with Rumple. They probably thought she was stupid for making herself a target falling choosing to go with him and letting her fall in love with him.

Her tone became flat as she could hold back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall once again.

"It was always a relief when they got bored of using me as their plaything….or if Regina actually asked them to stop 'teasing me'." For a moment her gaze met Regina's cold, dark and she let the composure tried to keep slip as she bitterly spat out the words 'teasing me'.

The irony of those two words echoed in Belle thought's, because even after she caught on to Regina's 'teasing' game to frighten her, she could never be sure if they wouldn't fully rape her. She was forever grateful that it never got that far, but there was always that fear in the back of her mind. She was constantly living in terror every time they would come.

Henry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He had always wanted to be treated as adult, for his thoughts not to protected by adult issues, but hearing this about the woman who raised him allowing this to be done to an innocent, he shouldn't hear it. It was confirmed by granny, who was sitting a few seats away looking worried and agitated seeming as if she wanted to clamp her hands over his ears. In past, heck just an hour ago, he would roll his eyes at the idea of being 'babied', but now despite not fully understanding what it really meant to be raped he knew he was too young to hear this. He was not ready to hear this. He actually appreciated the older woman's gesture at wanting to protect him from adult topics, while the revulsion bubbling up inside him for his adoptive mother.

"I'm so sorry Belle, but you need to tell the court what else you remember." Rumple felt as his heart was shattering at each revelation Belle uttered.

He sounded more like her boyfriend at the moment than the lawyer he was supposed to be, but the brief slip in his tone gave her courage. "She would ….um, taunt me about how no one was coming to rescue me and that I was forgotten." Belle noticed Rumple's body flinch almost imperceptibly, and to her dismay, she knew that he blamed himself.

The knowledge of Rumple's feelings of guilt mad her nerve endings seem to spark and itch, as it was her own father…the person who should have protected, who first put her in harm's way by wanting the clerics to cleanse her, permitting all the brutality that such a ritual entailed, and then after her escape, he colluded with Regina to facilitate her capture resulting in years of horrific abuse.

"Regina, told me I was foolish, and I would die in this cell. Sometimes she would let the guard's whip me…."

Belle swallowed hard, as the salty taste of her tears burned her throat, and then she added bitterly, "and I can still feel the blood on my back."

She hated remembering all this in front of everybody, but if it helped to punish Regina, it was enough to compensate for the shame she felt at this moment.

"Thank you for sharing that Miss French. Now did any of your loved ones actually know of your imprisonment?" Gold asked.

"I learned that my father knew as he conspired to work claiming he wanted to protect me after the fact," she answered bitterly.

"Basically, she tortured you by allowing physical violence to be done to you and with taunts that caused you emotional pain as well?"

Belle nodded knowing that if she actually spoke she would fall apart and the tears would fall again. She hated remembering all this in front of everybody, but if it helped to punish Regina it was enough to compensate for the shame she felt at this moment.

"May I step out, your honor?" Belle asked the judge.

"Of course, Miss French, but you'll need to return for cross examination," Judge Aesop replied.

"Thank you," she said.

Henry felt even more sickened by what he saw and heard happened to this innocent woman. The only crime Belle ever committed was having compassion for someone who was seen as a beast. He turned away when he caught Regina looking back at him. Her expression may have been sorrowful, but it was starting to lose any meaning to him.

Once she was out of the council chamber, Belle ran outside. Clutching her stomach she began to heave out chunks of whatever food she ate this morning and bile. For two minutes, she was retched, eventually having the dry heaves, while her eyes began to water, hadn't even heard Rumple approach. Belle slumped on the grass and he put his arms around her as she cried burying her face in his shirt. He lightly cradled his fingers through auburn curls and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have let you go."

They stayed like that for a little longer, because this was what she needed Rumple's comforting embrace, to sooth her shattered heart.

She sighed and finally spoke. "I guess, I need to go back. To face what comes next."

"Yes, unfortunately, but I know you can handle it," Rumple replied. "You are made of a lot tougher stuff then these people give you credit for."

"I hope so, but either way, I have no choice," Belle said.

She eased out of his embrace and pulled herself up wiping the remaining tears off her face. "You are too, you know," Belle said before she reentered the building.

He sighed shaking his head. Speaking to himself he thought, "I don't know about that. If I was strong why did I let the Dark One corrupt me?"

"You weren't corrupted, at least not completely," Belle said as he walked back into building.

Rumple frowned looking at her in bewilderment.

"Isn't that what you just said, that 'why did I let the Dark One corrupt me?'" Belle mimicked his expression of bewilderment.

"Well, I do wonder that, but I didn't say it out loud, I just thought it," Belle told her.

"Oh, well I guess I know you well enough to know what you would be thinking," Belle said shrugging.

Rumple furrowed his brow, not sure if he believed that. She had repeated exactly what he had said, so no matter how well she knew him there was no way she could know his exact thought, but he would worry about that later. He had more important matters such as winning this case.

Belle strode back into the courthouse with grim determination, ignoring the stares as she approached the bench yet again. Rumple quietly filed in after and sat down.

"Miss French are you alright?" The Judge asked his forehead creased in concern.

"Yes sir. I just needed some time, but I'm feeling better," Belle answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Belle nodded, and he addressed Spencer. "Your witness, Mr. Spencer."

"I hope you are well to answer my questions, Miss French," Spencer said in a condescending tone.

"I'm perfectly fine Mr. Spencer cross examine a way," she said.

"There's no doubt you were um tortured, but what I'm curious about why Regina would go after you. Yes, you are a noble, but you had no personal connections to my client nor did you do anything to her directly or indirectly, so why?" Spencer began.

"She and Rumplestiltskin were enemies, and I'm guessing she knew that I was his caretaker. So I'm guessing she wanted to use me to get to Rumple," Belle said.

"She used you by giving you advice? Well then, what exactly was this advice?" He asked.

Belle's cheeks flushed. "She um….about how true love's kiss can break curses."

Spencer arched his brow. "True love's kiss, for whom?"

Her cheeks flushed an even deeper red. "Rumple."

"Really, your captor? You wanted to administer true love's kiss to the Dark One?" He sounded as if he found it amusing, giving Belle the urge to want to smack the man. "Yes, Mr. Spencer," she said her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Rumple tensed keeping a steady gaze on Spencer and Belle as he guessed where Spencer was going with this.

"Some would argue you have Stockholm Syndrome for loving your capture," Spencer pointed out.

"And some don't know our situation. Stockholm Syndrome involves kidnapping, which is what Regina did, by the way, and Rumple never kidnapped me. Father objected to Rumple's offer of me as a price, but I **chose** to go with him to save my people…and to get out of an arranged marriage, which I was forced into. The only thing Rumple ever did to me was putting me in the dungeon for a period of time, but he even gave me a pillow….and soon a more comfortable sleeping place, as well as a library, which was treating me better than my would-be husband would have. Sometimes Rumple yelled at me, but I yelled back, and he accepted that. We all know that Regina would have killed a servant for yelling at her…or looking at her sideways…or breathing too loud when Regina was in a bad mood, which was most times, but there was no violence from Rumple towards me. This trial is about Regina, not Rumple, and if you want to talk Stockholm Syndrome, then maybe you should talk to Sydney Glass about his relationship with Regina," Belle said her voice now shaky not from crying, but from a burst of anger at Spencer's accusatory tone.

"Sounds like a dream come true, Miss French. Did you know why Regina and Rumplestiltskin were enemies?" Spencer asked.

"I know Rumple was Regina's teacher," Belle answered.

"Did you know he taught her how to rip out hearts, like how she ripped out Sheriff Humbert's?" He asked.

"No, but I thought, as Miss Swan said earlier, this case was about Regina casting the dark curse on the people of the Enchanted Forest," Belle said.

"Yes, it is, of course. The Dark Curse that your lover designed for Regina I believe," Spencer said.

"Again yes, you're not wrong Mr. Spencer, and maybe Rumple gave the curse to Regina, and possibly knew she would use it, but she made the choice herself and could have walked away, but she didn't. She cast the curse herself, and I have no idea why, but she did. I am on this stand, because Regina chose to torture me and had me live terror for years, as she repeatedly chose to abuse me, all because Rumple is one of those she blames for her bad choices. Yes, I know he encouraged but Regina needs to learn to take responsibility for her own mistakes. Now, if you want to ask me about my connection to Regina, but my relationship with Rumple is off limits," Belle said.

"What's the matter, Miss French, do you have something to hide about your relationship with the Dark One?" Spencer asked.

"Objection!" Rumple exclaimed in an authoritarian tone. "Defense counsel is badgering the witness. This line of questioning is not relevant, neither Miss French nor myself are on trial here. The Defendant here is Miss Mills, and Miss French's earlier testimony about how she grievously suffered for years at Miss Mills hands and from her lack of humanity makes it quite clear why she is the one on trial."

"Sustained," Judge Aesop declared, "Mr. Spencer, I suggest you tread very carefully, I have no patience for any of your shenanigans after your client's repeated outbursts."

Spencer nodded. "Fine then, I have one more question. Miss French, why would you trust a complete stranger you just met on the road?"

"I hadn't left home until Rumple came to claim me, and I was confused. I had these feelings I didn't understand, but he was still the Dark One so I questioned myself. But Regina had acted kind towards me and I didn't know who she was, so I didn't realize it was an act. Since my mother died when I was a child I hadn't been lucky enough to have another female to talk about such experiences as falling in love, so it was nice and helped to have another older woman to talk to. It was obviously ignorant of me to trust her, but I wanted to save the man I fell in love with. Unfortunately, I learned the hard way that I trusted too quickly," Belle said.

"No further questions, your honor," Spencer said.

"We will take a short recess and Mr. Spencer will call his on his first witness," the Judge said.

Everyone left the court to get fresh air, some food, or use the facilities.

 **~Page Break~**

Belle was too shaken up to eat anything and her mouth was incredibly dry, so she got a water from the vending machine and chose to sit by herself on one of the benches outside the courtroom. Rumple was still in court room preparing himself when he cross examined the two witness' Spencer was going to call, Sydney Glass and Regina. No one except Sydney wanted to defend Regina, and Rumple said he suspected Sydney was still in love with Regina, despite what she did too him or that maybe he wasn't as brave as the others about finally standing up to her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I judged your relationship with Mr. Gold," Emma said as she sat down beside Belle, "and I'm sorry about what you went through. It wasn't fair of Regina to do that to you just because of who you love."

"I doubt Regina cared about being fair to anyone other than herself," Belle replied.

"You're probably right," Emma agreed.

After a moment of silence Belle said, "I'm sorry you lost your family because of her. Rumple told me she's the reason your parents had to send you here to this world and that you broke the curse."

Emma's cheeks flushed. "Yeah well, if Henry hadn't brought me here and hadn't sacrificed himself I don't think I would have been able to break the curse."

"He seems to be a very brave young man and very heroic," Belle said looking over at Henry who was trying to get a coke from the vending machine.

"Yeah he's pretty tough having to put up with me and Regina," she laughed. "But you were pretty brave too after what you have been through."

"Thank you but we all have been through all a lot and you saved us so we owe you a debt of gratitude," Belle said.

Emma's cheeks were red and warm now. "Uh thanks, but like I said my son brought me here."

'Well either way you both saved us from the Dark Curse," Belle said.

Quickly changing the subject Emma said, "You know, Gold seems to be a different person when you are around. I mean he's still not a people person, but he's nicer."

"I know he seems cold and mean as you put it, but underneath he is a kind and loving person. He just is trying to protect his heart," Belle replied.

"You really do see someone different than we do," Emma sounding rather amazed.

"We really should go back in so we can let that bastard King George takes his turn," Belle said standing up.

Emma followed her in and slowly everyone else made their way back into the court room. Rumple turned and mouthed 'sorry' to Belle that he didn't come out to be with her and she shrugged mouthing 'good luck' to him.

She was relieved to no longer be on the stand and could once again just watch, granted she was still worried King George find a way for Regina to get out of losing this case. Of course, she also reminded herself the whole jury probably wanted to put Regina on a pyre right now, so Belle's fears were probably unfounded.

 **~Page Break~**

Once everyone was inside including the judge Spencer called his first witness.

"Mr. Glass, how well do you know my client?"

"Very well she and I were friends back in our world and here I have helped her in my situations," Sydney answered.

"You were also there when she married King Leopold, is that correct?' Spencer asked.

"Yes, the King had rubbed my lamp, so I was his servant at the time when he was married to Regina," he replied.

"Was she happy in her marriage to the King?" Spencer asked.

Gold rolled his eyes at the simple that were being asked of the former Genie. It was the best way to make his relationship with Regina simple, because after all the man was Regina's little pet, who could just as much expose her as everyone else here has been doing. Unfortunately, the man was still clinging to hope that Regina would love him back, so he was more than willing to testify in her defense.

"She was terribly unhappy and had no friends or family to talk. Her mother was absent and she couldn't seek an audience with her father without an escort. She also didn't want to seem ungrateful to her new family. After all Princess Snow had sabotaged her chance at freedom since she didn't love King Leo and the marriage was arranged by her mother," Sydney explained.

Snow just stared at Sydney and back at Regina as he spoke. She didn't know for sure if it was all an exaggeration so Regina might still garner some sympathy from the jury, or if it was possibly how she really felt. She wanted to be Regina's, but she could never understand Regina's situation at the time. Even now she was never arranged to marry anyone, not by her father, nor did Regina see fit it arrange her marriage. Ironically, forcing Snow to marry a complete stranger she hated would have been a perfect and simpler way for Regina to get revenge on Snow. But when Sydney mentioned that Snow had tried to sabotage Regina's chances of escape, which was a slap in face to the Princess. She had never intended to hurt Regina or Daniel she just was hurt that Regina hadn't wanted to be her mother. Besides the fact, she had only told Cora, because she wanted her and Regina to have a good relationship, but maybe that had been stupid, a childish hope.

"Yes, arrange marriages are quite unfair since often times the young woman has no choice in the matter and you were only trying to spare her of that fate," Spencer said.

"Yes, I had grown fond of her and all I wanted was to make this innocent woman happy," Sydney said.

Gold smirked finding it rather amusing and pathetic the picture of poor innocent Regina he was trying to paint.

Spencer's next question was, "Why do you think Miss Mills, put you up for candidacy for Sheriff?"

"Because as Editor at the Daily Mirror I pay attention and see what's going on in this town. I may not have any political experience as Mr. Gold pointed out, but I know the in's and out's of this town. And Mayor Mills could always trust to not betray her. She is a wonderful Mayor and mother to her son, very protective of the boy."

"No further questions," Spencer said, knowing that was all he could have Glass say. Glass was a weak witness for the defensive and Gold would recognize the bullshit that he and Glass were pulling out of there asses.

"Mr. Gold would you like to cross examine the witness?" Judge Aesop inquired.

Gold stood up unbuttoning his jacket as he of the courtroom was starting to get to him.

"Mr. Glass, you say you were 'fond' of the defendant, so would you say you'd doing anything for her?" Gold began.

Sydney said, "Yes, of course."

Regina buried her face in her hands, the smile that momentarily gave her hope because Glass' testimony had faded, knowing where Rumple was getting out.

"Even murder the King for her?" Gold said.

Sydney's face turned bright red as he recalled how he had volunteered to sick the poisonous snakes on the King who had given him a home and freedom.

"You are very lucky you aren't the one on trial Mr. Glass, because murder would put you jail for quite a long time," Gold reminded.

Snow clenched her fists as she felt the pangs of anger for the first time since her father's death. This was the man who murdered her father! He had been set free by her father and this is how he repaid him? By killing him just because he fell in love with Regina. She wished Sydney was the one on trial, because at the moment she was willing to set aside her lack of desire for revenge. Mary Margaret felt the pressure of David's hand as he grasped hers gently squeezing it and she smiled up at him leaning on her husband for support.

"I'm sure I don't need to bring up the things you know really means 'you have been able to dig up dirt' on the town's folk. Not a good way to make you popular amongst the people who would have voted for you if you had won the role of Sheriff," Gold said.

"Well we all have to make money somehow," Sydney said laughing nervously.

"Oh and if I recall correctly, that despite your affections for her the defendant you were more than willingly to get dirt on her when we were trying to expose Regina," Gold reminded him.

"Yes, well, I was a bit disgruntled," he said.

Rumple smiled knowing that Sydney could point out that he really was an ally of Regina's and had only pretended to help implicate her, so Miss Swan would look bad. He may not be the one on trial, but revealing that would make his beloved Regina look bad.

"I also find it rather strange that you were a prisoner of Regina's, but yet, you are willing to help her. She still treats you horribly, but still you defend her. Again, another irony since the defendant's lawyer had accused one of my witness' of Stockholm syndrome and yet, you yourself could be suffering from that as well," Gold said and once again Glass' cheeks were bright red.

"No further questions," Gold finally said.

Glass scurried away thankful that Gold was done questioning him feeling as if he were being cornered by the cat and he was the canary. At corner of his eye Regina was glaring at him with a murderous stare.

"For my next witness I would like to call Regina Mills to the stand," Spencer announced.

As Regina made her way to the stand holding her head high she could hear the hissing whispers and could see glares that matched her own. No one was mouthing 'good luck' to her, giving her a thumbs up, or staring at her piteously. She had never realized how alone she truly was until this moment.

 _"Stand tall Regina; don't let these fools scare you, so you can fail again! You are a Queen, not some peasant girl, but my daughter. The wife of a King. You better not disappoint me again, because I worked hard to get you such a position of power, and if you give that up just because they made you feel guilty, than you are just as weak as your father."_

She could hear her mother's voice and she desperately wanted to shut the bitch up, but part of her was ashamed at how her mother would be so disappointed in her. Regina had failed as Cora's daughter. Cora had been furious that Regina didn't want what she wanted for her, and Daniel had paid the price for Regina being such a disappoint to Cora. If only Snow hadn't told Cora, then she and Daniel would be happily married living on a farm raising horses.

"Miss Mills, you have been accused of quite a lot today. Do you consider yourself guilty?" Spencer said.

"I'm guilty, but I am also a victim. I was manipulated by mother who wanted was best for me, but I rejected my mother's plans. She prayed on a little girl's ignorance and killed the man I loved, so she could control me," Regina said trying to sound sympathetic.

Spencer said, "So if it hadn't been for your mother, then you wouldn't have made such desperate choices?"

"Yes, my mother killed Daniel so I had no one, but if Snow hadn't been so selfish and told my mother, then she never would have found out about us," Regina said.

Spencer glowered at her.

"Of course, she was only a naïve child at the time, so what do you expect," Regina quickly added. She blamed Snow, but she couldn't so easily blame Mary Margaret in court or it would look bad.

"Now, I believe you took magic lessons after your mother's disappearance to protect yourself, is that correct?" Spencer questioned her.

"Yes, I wanted to learn because my mother had been taught magic," Regina answered.

Spencer asked, "And who was your teacher?"

"Rumplestiltskin," she answered.

"And he was the one who taught you how rip out hearts, and he some other such tricks?" He asked her.

Again she nodded.

"So the only reason you know magic so well and are so powerful is because Rumplestiltskin gave you a helping hand, and your mother motivated it," Spencer said addressing the jury.

"Your witness, Mr. Gold," Spencer said and sat down.

"Regina, did I threaten you if you didn't learn magic?" Gold asked

"No, but you were a forceful teacher. Pushing me to learn the craft," she said.

"That's probably true since magic is a difficult craft, but did I convince you to come to me or even summon me?"

"No, I just found my mother's Grimoire," she admitted.

"There's no doubt your mother was a controlling woman," Gold said.

"You know that very well, don't you Rumple," she spoke to him soft enough for only him to hear.

He ignored her and continued. "But did you have to go after Snow White, who clearly had made a mistake when she told Cora? You said yourself she was just a child at the time."

"Maybe but she should have known better," Regina argued.

"Known better about what? That you can't tell Cora without her using it against you? Not to try helping a mother and daughter reconnect?" Gold smiled as Regina's face turned crimson, and she was beginning to look flustered.

"She should have known my relationship with my mother was none of her business," she snapped.

"Ah," he said in a disbelieving tone.

"What about everyone else here? Should they have known better then to cross you?" Rumple asked.

"Yes," she said. "They should have just cooperated with me, and they wouldn't have been punished."

"What about Miss French? Did you throw her in the dungeon, force attempted rape on her, and have her whipped was that for not cooperating with you?" His voice began to rise in barely controlled rage.

"She was supposed to break your curse! The stupid naïve bitch couldn't even do that right," Regina seethed, "She deserved what she got."

"You know as well as I do that Belle not being able to break my curse wasn't her fault," Rumple replied.

"Mr. Gold, Miss Mills," Judge Aesop said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, your honor," Rumple said taking several deep breaths. He was losing control of his professional demeanor, letting his anger get the best of him as he questioned Regina.

"Maybe it wasn't true love between you two, or maybe you are too cowardly to give up your power as much as I am," she said, ignoring the Judge's warning. There was a triumphant gleeful look in her eyes as she watched Rumple lose his cool. "You could have saved her from me if you hadn't thrown her out in first place. Of course, I think she was just plain stupid for agreeing to become your caretaker in the first place, let alone love you. She deserved what she got."

"No one deserves what you did to Belle! No-one. She never did anything to you to be treated in such a way," Rumple said. The metal from the top his cane was digging into his palm of his hand, as his other hand clenched in a fist at his side as he tried to keep his magic from blasting her into oblivion.

Her lip curled. "I can't believe you thought she would even team up with anyway. There is no way I would ally with someone as stupid as her, but even if I did team up with her and even if she did what I wanted, I would have done it anyway. The girl was asking for it. She warranted her own abuse I would enjoy it either way."

Regina shifted her gaze passed Rumple to meet Belle's eyes as she sat in the back of the room. The former Queen taunted, "After all, if your own father considers you to be such trash that he was willing to participate in your capture…and by extension the abuse by which I am accused, then there must be something wrong with you. My reputation was well known. He's just as responsible for your whippings and daily sexual assaults by my guards as much I am….even more so, he's your father. Father's should protect their daughter's, not serve them up to be victimized. So how much of a wretched piece of filth he must think of you do that? Hmmm, dear? That's must be why true love's kiss didn't work. You're just…inherently unlovable."

There was a murmur of disgust from everyone in the room that Sir Maurice had allied with Regina, supposedly to protect his child.

"The man was coward," Granny Lucas said.

"How do we know Regina's not lying to save her own skin," a man said.

"I'm not so sure that she is," a woman with dirty blonde. "I think he blamed Belle for Colette's death, but he treated his daughter as if she were a burden he had to bear. He wanted to marry her off as quick as possible, so enter the pig Gaston. He was of noble blood, so he was worthy to be the one to own Belle."

The blonde woman spoke with a combination of disgust of Maurice and Gaston. "I never knew that. They looked as if they were such a happy loving pair," another woman, who lived on Sir Maurice's estate.

"Oh, they put up a good front, because of submissive and sweet Belle was to her father she pretended along with her father's rules that in public they were a happy family. Belle would do anything to please him, even if it meant she had to be in an unhappy marriage. I can't really blame her for jumping at the opportunity to escape the marriage. Sir Maurice was furious, which is probably after the clerics failed he sent Regina after the sweet girl. Of course, it could also be that she was supposedly pregnant with the Dark One's child, at least that's the rumor, but unless the child was born during the curse, and taken from her mother I highly doubt it," blonde continued.

The other woman said, "So that's why he had her cleansed by the clerics?"

The blonde woman nodded in confirmation.

"Poor girl. Belle was so sweet and kind, and always have of others before herself. I remember seeing her reading to the children at the orphanage and she would actually take the time to listen to them. She would always provide food and clean water to all of us peasants. She would have been a much better leader than Sir Maurice and Gaston put together," the other woman said.

"Ssshhh, you two you can talk about this after the trial," Granny Lucas hissed at the two woman, putting her finger to her lips. It was an interesting bit of gossip and gave her more reason to hate Sir Maurice as much as Regina, but hearing this trial was too important.

"Miss Mills, you are once again in danger of being held in contempt," Judge Aesop once again found himself reiterating his warning to Regina.

Regina still ignored the Judge as she told Rumple Belle's sufferings under her father. "That wasn't the only thing his knightship did to his daughter. You remember what I told you, Rumple? I told you a less detailed version of the events of her cleansing. The clerics, first, they'll wash away your sin by pouring ice water on you, scrubbing away your sins, then they'll strip you naked and whip you with a lash leaving you with your back bleeding. They'll do this several times, but if you confess your sins they will continue with the flaying. They'll peel off pieces of your skin one by claiming it as a way of rebirth, removing your old skin, so new skin can grow. They'll leave you in the dungeons until you confess what you did…Or in her case what sin she let happen to her."

"Miss Mills, please cease this outlandish behavior this instant! I have warned you multiple times. Now, do not continue your words of provocation towards Mr. Gold," Judge demanded, standing up in his seat looking down threateningly at Regina.

She smiled mocking as she captured Rumple's attention and rage with her wicked words. Despite the presence of the Judge and Regina's lawyer, who was completely red face, it was only her and Rumple in the room.

"They'll do this process over and over and over again until she admits to her sins, ignoring her cries of agony. They probably told her father it was for her own good, and that her spirit couldn't be set free in the spirit world, unless she confessed her sin…. that she let you taint her! When that didn't work and he found his precious daughter had escaped her confinement, Moe over there, contacted me. He told me had I to protect his daughter and help her learn the errors of her sin. I'm not the only guilty one here. You also taught me everything I know and let Belle being taken to be 'cleansed' by her father and allowing me to take her. You and Maurice are responsible for Belle's suffering. You both abandoned her. So before you judge me I suggest you look at daddy dearest first."

Regina finally became silently after that sneering in satisfaction and the Judge realized there was nothing more to be done. She had stopped of her own accord. He couldn't even blame Rumplestiltskin for wanting to burn the witch, but there had to be some civility in his court room.

Rumple was seething as his hand heated up ready to throw a fireball, but at the corner of his eye, he saw the Judge, Emma, the rest of Storybrooke, and….Belle sitting in the back, deathly pale and once again frighteningly close to falling apart. He sighed, letting the fireball fizz out. He would give the Judge and jury the pleasure of punishing Regina, for now.

"Yes, that undeserving bastard that claims to be Belle's father, should be held accountable, as well as me, but how did you know who Belle's father was?" He tried to continue question her as if he didn't want to cast her into the pits of the Underworld right this very moment.

"He came to me knowing I was the daughter of Cora, and that I could teach Belle lessons in purity and who the proper people to associate with were. He asked me to purify his daughter, and I tried too. But she was a hopeless case her father screwed up making his daughter weak, vulnerable Old Moe made it too easy for me to break her. Actually…."

Her lip curled into a menacing grin and she reminded them once again that Maurice was guilty, but also adding more salt to the wound by pointing out Belle's love for Rumple was because she was drawn to controlling men. "That's probably why she was so easily seduced by you, Rumple. You're the Dark One, and oh so intimidating and oh so controlling."

"Either way Moe was failure as a parent. He even believed his daughter was pregnant with your child. What were his exact words, oh yes, 'Belle is probably carrying the demon's spawn and you need to remove the seed before it grows.'"

Rumple gripped the metal at the top of his cane, so tightly, just to control his rattling hand. Belle, in back of the court room, was frozen to her seat caught between wanting to leave and feeling like she had to stay and hear this. Hearing this was punishment for abandoning her responsibility to her father, Gaston, and allowing herself to be tortured. A small voice told her none of this was her own fault, because all these people made their own choices, but another voice said if she had listened to her father none of this would have happened.

Sir Maurice was sitting in the back, his face red, and glaring at the defendant and Mr. Gold with pure hatred. He thought to himself, "They don't know how hard it is and how shameful it would for me to have daughter be tainted by the Dark One.

Gold said, "No further questions."

Spencer was massaging his temple, not even bothering to look at Regina as he knew full well how this case was going to turn out.

The realization hit how she sounded just like her mother who had always complained how others had put her out. Regina recalled a conversation with her father when she was a little girl how she should never be arrogant enough to think she wasn't at fault on some level. It was the first time she had ever recalled the conversation with her father.

Regina had stepped down feeling rather small as she sat in her plastic chair, and the two lawyers made their final statements. Spencer went first.

 **~Page Break~**

"Regina Mills has no doubt committed many crimes in her life. She had tortured people, she has used the Sleeping Curse, and she trapped you all here. But Regina is as much a victim as you all are of her. She had a controlling, desperate mother, who would do anything for daughter, even if her daughter didn't want it. Regina Mills was pushed by Cora Mills for her desires for herself and her daughter. Regina even learned magic to prove herself worthy of her mother. So this woman may have made bad choices, but if someone had reached out and protected her from her mother maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have made those bad choices," Spencer said to the jury.

It was Rumple's turn, and in the back, Belle with fascination. She had watched him the whole and was riveted and even found it rather sexy, but of course now wasn't a good time for that. She was excited to hear Rumple's final words before the jury made their final decision.

"Choices, Regina made a choice! Yes, as I said before, her mother had a hand in shaping who Regina. You could argue that I myself had a part to play in this woman's motivations to become who she is, but neither I nor her mother told her blame a child for her lover's death or to cast the Dark Curse. Regina chose to let her anger control and no one told her to do the things she did. Regina was a victim of manipulation, but was she manipulated so much she didn't have free-will to make her own choices? I don't think so, because she knew what she was doing."

The jury was only gone for five minutes to deliberate before they came back with their decision. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath and the air was still with anticipation as the jury members trickled back in. They sat down one by one, and Regina twiddled her thumbs as she waited. One of the Faeries gave the judge the paper that said and their decision and he nodded in acceptance. "What do you say?" He asked.

"We find the defendant, Regina Mills, guilty of all crimes," she announced reading the piece of paper.

"Miss Swan, please escort Miss Mills to my chambers immediately, and Miss Mills don't try anything, because escaping this building and your punishment will result physically severe consequences," the Judge ordered.

The people of Storybrooke, in a surprising manner, approached Rumple shaking his hand warmly. The congratulated him and thanked for getting justice for them, but Henry had stayed back wanting to leave as he still felt sick and a bit tired. Mary Margaret and David agreed to take him home to the place she had once shared with Emma. Henry of course wasn't the only one who slipped out quietly. Spencer didn't care to watch Gold be congratulated or to hear what Regina's punishment would be.

It took Belle quite a while to get to Rumple, but when she jumped into his arms not caring who was watching.

"You were brilliant up there, Rumple, and I couldn't be prouder," she said as she kissed him sweetly.

He turned crimson as he spoke. "Thank you, my love, and thank you for testifying. I know how hard it was for you and I'm proud of you for that."

"No matter how scared I was I knew I had it do it or I would feel guilty for not standing up to her. It was the right thing to do. Having you there also really helped," she replied.

"Good, I'm glad," he said. "Now let's get out of here before anyone else chooses to speak with me."

The couple slipped out quietly feeling as light as woodland spirits and drove back to Rumple's Victorian.


End file.
